Las Dokis Venezolanas
by limaandshovel
Summary: Monika's biggest dream (Well, actually her only dream) is experiencing reality, but what will she think of it when she lands in crisis-stricken Venezuela out of all places along with her three frenemies? Join the Dokis as they learn to adapt to the "Perfect and balanced" Venezuelan lifestyle with the help of a 19-year-old college drop-out who wants to emigrate as soon as he can.
1. (P) An unusual blackout

_**Prologue: Un apagón inusual.**_

* * *

I, out of habit, once again took my phone and opened the SpeedTest app to test the speed of my internet connection before trying to log into GTA: Online in my trusty PS3 and… The results were more disappointing than usual: Ping of 583 ms, download speed 783 kb/ps, and an upload speed of 83 kb/ps. I know CANTV's my ISP but… _Verga, _I can't believe how slow this shit is.

"Who is downloading something or in a video call?" I loudly ask to anyone in the house

Promptly, my aunt Dubisay and my cousin Javier answer.

"_Ay mijo, _I am talking with your aunt Elena who left for Chile! I hope you don't mind!" She loudly answers from one of the living rooms

"Sorry _panita_, I'm downloading a game" Javi nonchalantly answers leaning against the wall, next to the router, and with his _Canaimita_ netbook and a notebook on his lap

"_Marico_, can't it wait?" I ask him, annoyed

"_No chamo_, there's no internet at my house, some _marditos_ stole the lines of my street, so I'm taking the chance to download this and do my _Cátedra_ homework" He says as he's writing down something

I groan in annoyance and resignation.

"_Bah, coño e' la madre… _Okay, How much does that weigh? I wanna play GTA: Online"

"Not much_, _258 _megas _and it's already by should be done in an hour _y pico_"

"_Okey. _Tell me when it's done so I can _resetear_ the modem, this _verga_ is slooooow right now" I add

"¿_Cómo?_ But my download's flying!" He counters

"_Chamo,_ you guys pay for the _un mega_ plan, but I pay for the _diez megas_ plan, and _ahorita_ this is slower than a _morrocoy_"

"Either way…" I take a seat next to him "What are you downloading?"

He quickly shows me the page from where he was downloading the game, and the first thing I see are four anime girls posing for the camera against a pink background. _Vaya vírgen._

"_Otaku 'er coño_" I tease him

"_Váyase pa' la verga._ I'm downloading this game because there is a boom with it right now, it's trending on the English communities of the internet and I'm being flooded with memes of it" He explains

"_¿Y cómo porqué?_" I try to dig deeper

"_Yo no sé_. I haven't looked deeper and my online friends tell me I should just play it, and that spoilers would ruin the experience"

"_Verga_. Sounds interesting, _pasáme _the RAR file later okay?"

"Gimme the pen drive _de una pues_"

I fetch my pen drive from my PS3 and pass it to him.

"If I find it infected with the recycler virus again. _Te parto a _coñazos" I threaten him, recalling the last time I borrowed him a pen drive

"_Formatié _this thing last weekend, it should be clean" He reassures

"It better be _coño e' tu madre_, when my PC got infected I had to install Windows Vista because of your _cagada_"

He shudders at the mere mention of that OS.

"_Verga_, I get it, too much suffering _si la cago_"

You also might be wondering who I am, and I'll answer that one question for you: I'm Luis Quero, _Venezolano, Maracucho, _college drop-out of 19 years of age who stands at a meter with 76 because he is sedentary as shit, and is better off than most because he knew that shit was going down here in _la patria querida._ My eyes are set on emigrating to Chile because the situation is worsening, and I'm pretty sure that in 2018 it'll be unbearable. I'm very deeply involved in the foreign currency black market and I'm earning a nice buck from this, so I'm investing it in skirting around the bureaucracy that wraps this country so I can leave as legal as I can.

And with this, I just retreat to my PS3 once again, and since I can't play GTA: Online I'll just play Just Cause 2. Gotta topple Pandak Panay yo!

* * *

Eventually, time passes, I get bored of Just Cause, and Javi's download finishes, but Dubisay is _encadenada _talking with aunt Elena, so I take an interest in Javier's newly-downloaded game.

"Doki Doki Literature Club?" I ask perplexed as I look at the folder he created for the game files

"Yep, that's the name of this thing" He blandly replies

"_Verga, _sounds cheesy, but I don't think that's why this is a meme"

"_Bueno primo,_ there's only one way to find out why…" He just double-clicks the executable after saying this

He boots the game and, guess what? He gets a screen that basically works as a disclaimer that tells you that you should be older than 13 to play the game and that it's not for those who are easily disturbed.

"_Ya va. _What?" I blandly say, with obvious confusion on my voice

"We're going to tell this… That we accept… It's like a EULA" Javi mutters to himself as he clicks one of the two prompts on the screen, and the background picture suddenly fades into color, revealing the four girls we saw on the download page, then it fades into white and… Really childish music starts to play.

_**This game is not suitable for children or those who are easily disturbed. **_An ominous warning read as the music played

"_Marico, _I can't help but get the feeling that we're getting into something macabre" I say, a bit nervous

_Doki Doki!_ The four girls from before suddenly pop into view, with the brown-haired one extending her hand to us, the men behind the screen, and inviting us to begin the game

"_Pana, _this can't be macabre at all, it could be pornographic, it's a visual novel after all…" He clicks the 'New Game' button and he is prompted to enter a name "Ehh… How should we call our character?"

We think about it for a second before saying our idea at the same time.

"_Marico!"_

We laugh at our antic for a while before simmering down once again.

"Ha~ What are we? Five-year-olds?" Javi suggests

"Hey! I still can't get over Maduro multiplying the penises!" I chime in

"_Cierto, _but _'Marico'_ will be his name"

"I couldn't agree more…"

And with that he hits 'OK', and we go down the rabbit hole…

* * *

_Later…_

"_¡Pana! ¡Las tetas! _Go for Yuri! She has an amazing pair of _tetas!_" I suggest somewhat loudly to Javier

"Man! But _tetas grandes_ just fill your hand! Natsuki's flat chest will fill your heart" He counters, showing his true colors

"_Verga, _you turned out to be an _asaltacunas_" I tease

"I just like cute and small women!"

"Call the LOPNA! We have an _asaltacunas_ in our family!"

"_¡Calláte mardito!_"

"_¡Se picó!_" I chant victorious

* * *

_Even later…_

"_Verga_, Sayori's breaking into my heart…" I weakly say

"_Chamo, _who could guess that she has depression?" Javi tells me, at a loss

"_Pana, _we must protect Sayori"

"_Teneís razón._ Forget the others, the priority must be Sayori"

"_Amén a eso mi pana_"

* * *

_When the shit goes down…_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Javi screams frantically at the mere sight of Sayori's body hanging from the noose

"_Coño… ¡Coño no! __¡COÑO E' LA MADRE NO! ¡¿VERGACIÓN PORQUÉ?!_" I scream in despair

_**THE END**_.

Javier and I are at a loss for words, Sayori killed herself and there was nothing we could do due to the fact that we realized about her depression too late. We feel… Broken, empty… Evil. And all of this for a videogame character out of all things.

"_Verga pana… _How unjust" Javi tells me after he has calmed down

"_No digaís… _I feel like I just got stabbed right into the feels" I state, feeling really down

"Hey… Wanna give it another shot?" He proposes

"_Claro primo, _Sayori didn't deserve that"

He grabbed the computer, clicked and waited for the home screen to appear, and when it did... He just got mad.

"_¡Marico! ¡¿Y SAYORI?!_" He said in rage

"_Coño, _what are you talking about-" I take a peek at the screen, seeing an amalgamation of the remaining girls in Sayori's place on the main menu "_¡¿Y DÓNDE COÑO E' LA MADRE ESTÁ?! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTA VAINA CHICO?!_"

We also notice the corrupted 'New Game' button.

"_¡Pana! _What happened with this game?" Javier asks

"_¿Que voy a saber yo chico? _I wouldn't be surprised if the game's corrupted, after all, CANTV's internet is sucking today" I answer, trying to get the best explanation out of the situation

"Well, I'm just going to load a previous savegame…" He tries to do what he says, only to stumble upon a 'Corrupted savegame, starting a new game' message "_¿Qué verga?_"

"_A la… Bueno, _it's starting a new game anyway"

And the game continues it's corruption.

"I think that you might have been right with the macabre shit" Javier admits

"_¿Marico? _You think?" I counter sarcastically

* * *

_Some scary shit later…_

We were shaken, stirred, and everything in between with what we saw, from Natsuki's neck snapping, to Yuri's eyes becoming photorealistic, passing through Monika's name ominously popping left and right (Making us suspicious), to virtually everything else that freaked us out. Now Yuri's confessing her deranged love to us, and we ain't having any of that.

"_Primo, _in normal circumstances I'd tell you to accept her _confesión, _but this is anything but normal, click no" I advise Javier, who has the power this time around

"With pleasure" And then he does what I said

Javi clicks 'no' and then Yuri starts laughing, and laughing, and laughing… _¿¡ESPERÁTE!? IS THAT A KNIFE?!_

And well… I guess you know the rest. Javier skipped to the part where the other girls arrived and… We honestly kinda expected Monika's attitude toward the situation, I think her name popping everywhere kinda gave it away /s.

"_Bueno…_ Now what?" He says after being fifteen minutes into Monika's talk

"I mean, I wouldn't mind hearing Monika talk a bit more…" I say, paying almost no attention to him and reading Monika's dialogue, she's now talking about religion and stuff, and I'll be honest: Her viewpoints are pretty great and reasonable

"_Marico… _We gotta make the game go forward" He says blandly but with authority

"_Okey…_ So, what do we do?"

Monika then starts talking about her .chr file. Javier is the first to notice it.

"I've got an idea…"

We then move on to delete her, pressing Alt+Tab, going to her file, and sending it to the recycle bin, we then watch as she agonizes and pronounces her last words.

"_**I still love you…"**_

"Mood" I blankly say

"Well, that's that then" Javi says in the same state as me

"_Aguanta, _the game is starting up again"

The game then starts again… With every girl but Monika in the splash screen at the beginning.

"_Bueno, _let's just do it one. More. Time" I say as I drive to cursor to the 'New Game' button and press it

* * *

_One emotional closure later…_

"_**And if I don't know how to love you~… I'll leave you be"**_

_**THE END.**_

"_Coño e' la madre, _Monika is a fallen angel… Honestly, every-single-one of those girls is a fallen angel of sorts, they didn't deserve any of that" I say, breaking up in tears

"_Cierto…_ Also, what a graceful fall from Grace by Monika… Still: Natsuki best girl" Javi quickly assures himself with that, but I know he's broken as I am on the inside

"_Vergación. Vaya brevas._ Why are you two crying over a videogame? _Santísimo Sacramento_" Aunt Dubisay says, finally done talking with aunt Elena

"_Mami, _we're crying because it was an emotional, shocking, and unexpected experience" Javi tells aunt, and she still doesn't believe it

"_A ver cuerda e' brevas. _How about I play this game you guys have been playing for the last six hours?" She proposes defiantly

"_Trato, _but it's in English, so we'll have to translate it for you" I add, clearly hopping onto this boat

"Install it on your PC though, my Canaima's about to die" Javier adds

"Sure, give me the pen drive with the files"

Javier gives me the pen drive, and I get on it. It doesn't take too much time though, considering it's just a RAR file ready to be decompressed. I start up the game, ready up my English-Spanish translating skills, and give the computer's office chair to my aunt so she can sit down.

"Alright _mami_. Luis is going to start up the game, are you ready?" Javi tells his mom

"Stop giving _largas _to the matter and let's do this _brevera_"

I double click the executable and it runs as expected but when the disclaimer screen shows… It's different from before…

"_¿A ver brevas? _What does that screen say?" She says, obviously impatient

"Do you pledge to protect, serve, and love each one of these girls?" I read carefully

"_¡Pfft! Que buena brevera. _Let's just get this over with" Aunt Dubisay quickly grabs the mouse and hits the 'Yes, I pledge' button, setting the game in motion

The music starts to play, the warning shows up, but now it reads 'Dokis coming your way', the Team Salvato logo shows up and then…

The lights go out.

We can only hear as the neighborhood goes up in unison.

"_**MADURO COÑO E' TU MADREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~"**_

"_Verga, _how anti-climatic" Javi says out of the blue

"_Coño, _how precise…" Aunt Dubisay quips and then looks for me "Luis! Turn on your phone's flashlight so we can go unplug stuff, give me the time, then add four hours to it"

"_A ver…_" I start the flashlight and then look at the time "It's 6:04 P.M, lights come back at ten"

" _'Joda… _light up my way, we gotta unplug the AC, TVs, and the fridge" Dubisay gives bits of advice of what should be done as per usual

"I'll stay around here for a second though _mami,_ I gotta turn off the Canaima" Javier says as he retreats to the only source of light other than my phone's flashlight, his Canaima netbook

"_Bueno pues,_ let's get going" Aunt mutters to herself

* * *

As we're disconnecting some devices at my mother's room, we hear a loud scream from Javier, followed by a ray of light coming from where he was.

"Javi?! What's going on? _¿Llegó la Luz?_" Aunt says worried

"_¡MAMI! ¡LUIS! _COME HERE NOW!" Javier screams scared, making us recklessly run so we can assist

"_¡¿QUÉ PASA?!" _Both aunt and I scream as loud as we can so we can be heard

"LOOK! THE PC!" Javi says as he points toward it

Aunt and I take a look at the PC and… We couldn't believe it. The thing was turned on even though the voltage regulator was off because there was no electricity. The PCs monitor was pure white, and the CPU was working at full speed since I could hear the fan of the cooler working at its limit to avoid overheating. We don't know what's going to happen, but the best bet is getting the hell out.

"JAVI! COME HERE! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" I scream in instinct, to which both of my companions respond with complying

We run towards the entrance and as we got out I closed the door behind me, we get out through the gate and once we get to the sidewalk on the other end of the Street, we look back. We couldn't see anything, but something was going on.

_**BANG!**_

We hear something exploding inside, but it isn't the typical explosion ignited by fuel, it sounds like… An LCD screen being plowed through and the short circuits that come with such an act.

"_¡A la verga!_ What was that neighbor?" One of my neighbors: Alejandro. Scantily dressed with just a pair of shorts, asks

"_¡Ni idea!_ Want to help us find out?" I ask him

"_¡Ya voy! _Stay in there Luis!"

After a minute, he comes to us fully dressed with a striped polo shirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of white sneakers.

"_Vámonos Luis, _let's see what happened"

We enter through the gate and we open the door and… The house is full of smoke, I turn on my phone's flashlight one again, it increases visibility ever so slightly.

"_Cable quemao, _smells like _cable quemao!_" Alejandro yells at us, but since he's right behind me my ears are ringing

The smoke starts to clear, and we approach the place where my PC's at.

"This must be the epicenter" I state

I light up the computer desk and… The monitor is blown, it looked punched from the inside, but there's no-one who could've done that obviously, the CPU looked fine, but the computer chair was covered in pieces of the LCD screen, I light up the floor in front of me and I see…

_Four girls, one with peach hair adorned by a red bow, other with pink hair, one with long, dark hair, and one with brown hair, kept together by a sizeable white bow. __**All of them in Japanese High School uniforms.**_

* * *

**La nota: Hi everyone, Lima here. I know I haven't even finished my other DDLC fanfic, but this is just a little story (No longer than 10 chapters I hope) I decided to make during a programmed 6-hour power cut and a (hopefully momentary) lack of inspiration to complete Adrian's story. The premise is perhaps the most ****(un)****original thing I could have come up with: The Dokis ending up in crisis-stricken Venezuela out of all places at the care of a guy that wants them off his back as soon as possible so he can become a part of the Bolivarian Diaspora. There will be struggle, despair, disregard for human life, corruption, politics, and most importantly, humor! It's set on Venezuela after all.**

_Now. Perhaps the most unique thing about this story is the abundance of Venezuelan Spanish phrases and slang used throughout the dialogue, and after each chapter, there will be a section explaining the meaning of each phrase and/or slang, take it as a glossary:_

_Verga: Lit. Penis. In the context used it means shit or damn, overtly used as a filler word in Maracaibo._

_Vaina: Non-vulgar filler word. __Normally used to replace 'Verga'._

_Vergación: Stronger version of "Verga", commonly used in Maracaibo to denote frustration and/or awe._

_Encadenado(a): Lit. Chained. In the context used it means a person who just can't shut up_

_Mijo: Diminutive of "Mi Hijo". Meaning "My son" in English._

_Pana: Friend, partner._

_Marico: Lit. Queer. In Venezuelan Spanish, it can either conserve its original meaning as an insult or be used to address a friend._

_Primo: Lit. Cousin. In Venezuelan Spanish, it can also mean "friend"._

_Cagar, cagada: Lit. Take a shit and turd respectively. In the context used it means 'fuck it up' and 'fuck up' respectively._

_Breva, brevera: Breva is used to undermine a person who isn't very attentive to the world surrounding them, whilst brevera is used to insult the activities they make._

_Mardito: A damned thing or person._

_Asaltacunas: Lit. Baby stroller jumper. In the context used it means an older person who likes minors sexually._

_Nojoda/'Joda: A word to express disappointment, and/or unconformity._

_Picarse, picó: Getting salty and/or touchy after friendly banter hits too close to home, picó is in the past tense._

_Formatiar/formatié: To perform a hard reset on a device or formatting a flash drive, formatié is in the past tense._

_Resetear: Same as above, sans the formatting part._

_Megas: Used to refer to Megabytes and Megabits._

_Largas: Delays/Delaying something._

_CANTV: The unreliable, slow, state-owned internet service provider._

_LOPNA: The Venezuelan ministry of protection to minors._

_Cable quemao: Burnt wires/wiring._

_Llegó la Luz: Lit. Lights have arrived. In the context used it means that electricity has returned after a blackout._

_Coño de la madre/Coño de tu madre: The former is used to express that something isn't okay, whilst the latter is used to call someone a son of a bitch._

_This glossary can and will be extended on future entries._


	2. Meeting Monika

**Verga, se me olvidó la leyenda:**

"(Text)" = Dialogue in English or another specified language

"Text" = Dialogue in Spanish

_Text_ = Inner thoughts of the characters

**Text **= Sound effect

_**Text** _= On-screen text

* * *

**And now, the review replies:**

**Para el compatriota yohanl2001: Muchísimas gracias por leer esta verga mi pana, aunque la escribí asi como medio borracho lol. Te recomiendo que te mantengaís pila con la historia, ya que empieza en 2017 (aunque ya estabamos jodíos pa' ese entonces XD) y llega hasta la actualidad. Te garantizo que las reacciones de las Dokis serán oro puro a todos estos actos bizarros que hoy en dia damos por sentado... **

**P.D: Maduro no pasa de Mayo mi pana, ese mardito de que cae, cae.**

**Para randomidiot1816: Es "Venezolano" che, no te confundás.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Conociendo a Monika**_

* * *

"_¡Marico! _Are my eyes lying?" Javi spouts in disbelief

"_¡Vergación! _What's up with these girls laying on the floor?" Alejandro asks confused

"If we told you, you wouldn't believe us" Aunt, Javier, and I speak at exactly the same time, giving the scene an eerie feel

"_Verga_" That's all he manages to say in response

We all stand in there for a second, not knowing what to do with the girls, until Alejandro comes up with an idea.

"Hey, how about we carry these ladies to somewhere where they'll be more comfortable?" He suggests

"'_Ta bueno pues,_ pink and peach hair go on the guest room, brown and dark hair go on my grandparents' room" I order, quickly setting my phone in my belt to see and approaching Sayori to carry her

"What's with the weird sleeping arrangements?" Alejandro asks out of curiosity whilst trying to carry Yuri

"I'm pretty sure peach and brown have a couple of grudges of their own, and I don't want a catfight to erupt as soon as they wake up" I explain as I ready myself to carry Sayori in bridal style

"_Okey… _Javi! Some help over here with dark hair! _Esta coña si pesa_" Alejandro asks for help to try and carry Yuri, who seems to be awfully heavy

"_Coño Yuri, lo que pesaís es verga_" Javi complains as he lifts Yuri's legs whilst Alejandro lifts her torso and head, and begin moving her to my late grandparents' room

"That's her name? Yuri?"

"_Si, _that's her name, but stop speaking_ mariqueras _and concentrate on carrying the woman man!" Javi complains once again as he's visibly struggling to move Yuri

As I begin moving Sayori to the guest room, I can see aunt Dubisay doing the same to Natsuki, with the difference that she just threw Natsuki over her shoulder due to her strength and Natty's small stature.

We carry them to the guest room with no issues, and Aunt Dubisay takes their blazers off so they don't sweat too much due to the scorching Maracaibo heat and the fact they're inside a room with no windows and the AC off due to the blackout. We get out, leaving the door open on our way out in the hopes that some wind will get inside and keep them fresh.

_**CLANK, CRASH**_

"_¡Coño! _What was that?" I ask Aunt Dubi

"It came from the hallway _¡Vámonos!_"

And with that, we rush to the sound's origin.

* * *

_Two minutes ago._

_I feel like... I'm laying against something solid, a floor?_

I open my eyes and all I see is darkness, it's quite unusual to see this kind of scene in the void, and all this silence as well. Oh well, I am not the one to complain, it's better to have this than having my mind bombarded to the point where I can't even think straight.

"_Marico, _I can't see_ un coño_"I hear a young, male-sounding voice say, I don't understand what it's saying, but either way it startles me

_Eh?! What is this?! People?! On the void?! What is going on?! _

"_Coño, _we're carrying someone and Luis is such a _coño e' madre_ that he doesn't even borrow us the phone to use it as a flashlight" Another male, probably older, speaks, they aren't speaking English for sure

_Luis? That's a name, right? A person? Where am I even?_

All of a sudden I start feeling like I'm drowning like I have the need to breathe, I take a long, deep breath… Only to feel the oxygen reinvigorating me and flowing through my nostrils and into my… Lungs?

_Okay-what the hell?! Do I have to breathe? I mean, I'm not complaining but I haven't done a thing like this since my epiphany because I didn't need to do it before, but I do now? What exactly is going on? What is this place?_

I try to stand up, only to be unable to because, surprise! All of a sudden I have actual legs which I don't remember how to use.

_Legs?!_

I start to get a feel of myself.

_I… I… I can't believe this, I have… I have an actual body. This… This is amazing._

I spend a solid forty or so seconds getting touching my body and testing a couple of things, such as pain reception, more breathing, my heartbeat, and prodding… Well, some parts of my body I wouldn't like to talk about. Eventually, I decide to try and stand up once again, using a thing I found as support, but as I try to climb into it…

_**CLANK, CRASH**_

It rolls away, bringing down something metallic alongside something it sounded plastic on impact but it was still heavy. I hit the floor like a bag of bricks.

"_¡Coño! _What was that?" I hear yet another male voice, this time a youthful one, say from afar, alarmed, I still can't understand what it's saying

"It came from the hallway _¡Vámonos!_" An older, female voice spoke in a commanding-sounding tone

And now there are four feet, frantically mashing the floor and coming my way.

_Crap! Crap! CRAP! I have to run away!_

I start dragging myself away from the place where I fell, only to stumble upon an unexpected, but small, fall. My elbows hurt once again.

_Ow ow ow! What is this place?!_

All of a sudden a beam of white light illuminates me, I put my left arm across my eyes to shield myself from it, it's too bright to look at for more than a split second.

"_Coño e' la madre… _Monika?" I hear his voice, and I can sense the nerves and his confusion, even if I don't understand what he's saying

"A-a-blah blah blah… Urgh!" I try to form words, a sentence, only to fail miserably because I also forgot how to speak

_Great, perfect, there goes my chance at establishing communication. Stupid epiphany…_

The light suddenly moves to one side and then a male silhouette, nervously, slowly, but surely approaches me. And when he is close enough and crouches to reach me, I see his face…

Darkened skin, dark hair molded into a greaser cut by hair gel, eyes that aren't too far from each other but not too together, a reasonably big forehead, a medium-sized nose and slim lips where occasionally the frontal teeth poke out, and a not very prominent chin…

_Is this the man that I yearned for since my epiphany? Is this the person I… killed my friends over? Is this… The person I fell in love with?_

He clears his throat.

"Uhh… Can you hear me…? _Coño,_ probably she doesn't speak _Español…_" He takes a deep breath and speaks again "(Can you hear me?)"

I simply nod at him. And then a smile creeps on his face.

"(Hehehe…)" He chuckles looking at the floor before looking at my eyes and cupping my face "I can't believe I'm gonna say this… (Welcome to the real world, Monika)"

_I-I-I… I… Have no words for this…_

I simply squeal in joy, because my dream has finally come true.

"_¡Verga! _What's going on in here…?" The first voice I heard when I came here suddenly says from behind me, causing me to turn around to face it, and all I see is a boy that looks like an even younger version of the guy who greeted me to this world, but with a couple of subtle differences "_Ay Santo Padre… Hola Monika"_ He then continues and waves at me, and I wave back

_'Hola' must be 'Hello' in whatever language they speak… I think it was called 'Espanyol', but either way, I'm happy to be here, no matter what language they speak in._

* * *

_Sometime later…_

So, after teaching Monika how to speak and walk again, all of us are sitting down at a stone table on the porch to get some fresh air and to get shit in order.

"_A ver, _can anyone explain what exactly is going on?" Alejandro asks, confused by the events that unfolded

"_Bueno, _you're not gonna believe me, but Monika and the other girls we carried to the rooms aren't from this world, they came from the computer" Javi explains, only for Ale to laugh at it

"_Ay si mucho, _now _una impresora_ can print people, _no me jodas_"

"_Pana, _he's not joking, but they didn't come from an _impresora, _they came from the monitor, why do you think the thing was blown from the inside?" I defend Javier

"_Verga, tuché. _But that doesn't explain the whole thing" He yields a bit, but he still isn't fully sold

"_Bueno, yo no sé. _All I know is that they're here now and that they probably don't speak anything other than _Inglés,_ as proven by Monika here present" Javier chimes in, and Monika looks at me before speaking a bit

"(Look umm, I know most of you guys can't understand me, but can I ask why are we at dark? And where am I even?)"

"(Monika, you're currently in Maracaibo, Venezuela. A major city on a country in economic and social meltdown and political turmoil)" Javier answers, brandishing his best English skills

"(Yikes… But that doesn't explain why there is no electricity)"

"(This is the part where I step in. You see, since the year 2007, when the electric grid was nationalized by late President Hugo Chávez, our country has been suffering a steady decline in the quality of the electric service due to corruption, mismanagement, and a massive lack of investment. And now we suffer from its consequences, including power surges, voltage instability, and what we see right now: blackouts that can happen at any time of the day and can last from two to four hours)" I elaborate, debriefing the situation and its causes to her

"(Wow that… Sounds pretty horrible)"

"(And it is horrible, as you can see)" Javi chimes in

"Can you even explain what she's saying? Not all of us are _gringos, coño_" Aunt Dubi steps in, bothered by our constant use of the English language

"She's just asking why _no hay luz _and where is she,_ Tía._ Give Monika some slack" I answer

"_Okey, okey. Me callo… _So, can you guys ask her how it felt to be trapped in a videogame? And if she can remember how she ended up here"

"Sure, I'll do it…"

I lay the questions down to Monika, she answers them, and I translate the answers to Spanish.

"_Bueno, _according to Moni, being on a videogame is the worst thing ever, she doesn't have free will, she's guided by a script, and she has to watch from the sidelines as the game unfolds without her because she's a side character. Also, she doesn't remember how she is now with us but is grateful either way"

"_Ya veo… _It's okay then" My aunt meekly says

"_Verga, _I still have a hard time believing how two realities clashed this violently" Alejandro up

"Hey, we're all on the same boat, but all we can do is bear with it" Javier adds to the conversation

"_Cierto" _I say as I feel something smooth is plopping onto my left arm, likely Monika considering she's the only one there and all I can feel is hair

Suddenly, the lights come back on, signifying the end of the blackout. The neighborhood cheers and everyone quickly seeks to return to their routines.

"_Bueno, llegó la luz. _Thanks for making the blackout this short!" Alejandro says as he stands up and seeks to leave

"Hey! Don't thank us! Thank the girls!" I chime in

"_Hehehe ¡Seguro mi pana!"_ He bids farewell from the threshold of the gate before disappearing from our view

"Luis, what time is it?" Aunt Dubisay asks

"Ehhh…" I fetch my phone from the table, turn off the flashlight and check the time "… 9:17, three hours _sin luz_, we should go back inside"

"_Vámonos ma, el CONAS_ is going to start doing the rounds at any second now" Javi stands up and Aunt Dubi gets up as well

"It's best that we head home, _hasta mañana Luis, _call us if you need anything for the girls" Aunt Dubisay bids farewell

"Don't worry _Tía Dubi_, _mami _is returning tomorrow from Mérida, so I shouldn't need any help. But in any case, I'll call you"

And after Javi and Aunt Dubi close the gate, I'm alone with Monika. I look at her for a brief moment. Her head's laying on my shoulder and she's clinging onto my arm, I mean, I like this as much as the next guy but, having a girl you just met clinging onto you should creep out a bit.

"(Monika, let go of me, I gotta lock the house up)"

"(Just… A little bit longer…)" She pouts somewhat sleepy

"(Monika, seriously, let go of me, we can't hang around on the porch for too long)" I sternly tell Monika

"(Why is that?)"

"(The _CONAS_ is going to start patrolling this area soon, so let's go)"

"(What is this _'CONAS' _you're talking about? Is it something bad?)" She asks out of curiosity

"(An anti-kidnapping unit of the Bolivarian National Police)" I answer

"(If it's the police, why should we hide?)"

"(Oh Monika, that isn't the full story. The police in Venezuela are highly corrupt and brutal, and the _CONAS_ is even worse, they arrest random people on the street, accusing them of being kidnappers, torture them until getting false confessions, and them imprison them for a long time. That's why we gotta step back inside)" I add to the answer

"(Oh my God… What kind of country is this?)"

"(A socialist country Monika, a socialist country… Now, could we _please_ go inside?)"

"(Sure, I don't want to be tortured)" She blankly answers

"(In your case it would be even worse, they would rape you since you're a woman)" I bluntly add as I open the door for her

"(Holy shi-)" She barely manages as she steps in… And is immediately grabbed by the neck and knocked to the ground by someone

"HEY! _¡¿QUIÉN VERGA ES?! ¡SUELTA A LA POBRE MUCHACHA POR DIOS!_" I scream as I step in

Only to find _Sayori_ out of all people strangling and shaking Monika around.

* * *

**La Nota: Uuuh! Catfight! This gets even more interesting!**

(Copy-paste from the previous chapter) _Now. Perhaps the most unique thing about this story is the abundance of Venezuelan Spanish phrases and slang used throughout the dialogue, and after each chapter, there will be a section explaining the meaning of each phrase and/or slang, take it as a glossary:_

_Verga: Lit. Penis. In the context used it means shit or damn, overtly used as a filler word in Maracaibo._

_Vaina: Non-vulgar filler word. __Normally used to replace 'Verga'._

_Vergación: Stronger version of "Verga", commonly used in Maracaibo to denote frustration and/or awe._

_Encadenado(a): Lit. Chained. In the context used it means a person who just can't shut up_

_Mijo: Diminutive of "Mi Hijo". Meaning "My son" in English._

_Pana: Friend, partner._

_Marico: Lit. Queer. In Venezuelan Spanish, it can either conserve its original meaning as an insult or be used to address a friend._

_Mariquera(s): Used to tell someone it's speaking bullshit._

_Primo: Lit. Cousin. In Venezuelan Spanish, it can also mean "friend"._

_Cagar, cagada: Lit. Take a shit and turd respectively. In the context used it means 'fuck it up' and 'fuck up' respectively._

_Breva, brevera: Breva is used to undermine a person who isn't very attentive to the world surrounding them, whilst brevera is used to insult the activities they make._

_Mardito: A damned thing or person._

_Asaltacunas: Lit. Baby stroller jumper. In the context used it means an older person who likes minors sexually._

_Nojoda/'Joda: A word to express disappointment, and/or unconformity._

_Picarse, picó: Getting salty and/or touchy after friendly banter hits too close to home, picó is in the past tense._

_Formatiar/formatié: To perform a hard reset on a device or formatting a flash drive, formatié is in the past tense._

_Resetear: Same as above, sans the formatting part._

_Megas: Used to refer to Megabytes and Megabits._

_Largas: Delays/Delaying something._

_CANTV: The unreliable, slow, state-owned internet service provider._

_LOPNA: The Venezuelan ministry of protection to minors._

_Cable quemao: Burnt wires/wiring._

_Llegó la Luz: Lit. Lights have arrived. In the context used it means that electricity has returned after a blackout._

_Coño de la madre/Coño de tu madre: The former is used to express that something isn't okay, whilst the latter is used to call someone a son of a bitch._

_Este coño(a) si pesa: This person sure is heavy, vulgar phrase._

_Lo que pesaís es verga: A phrase meaning: Yo sure are fucking heavy._

_No me jodas: Don't fuck with me._

_This glossary can and will be extended on future entries._


	3. Sayori the tough one

_**Chapter two: Sayori la arrecha.**_

* * *

_Five minutes ago…_

_Monika… You __**bitch**__, I thought that we were friends, that you were a decent person, but no, you were always a perfectionist, selfish whore all along who would willingly put a crazy delusion in front of their friends… You will pay for what you did to me, to Yuri, to Natsuki, and I'll make sure you do… But first, I have to get up… Actually, where even am I? It's dark like in that place you end up when you're deleted, but instead of floating around I'm actually laying in something really soft, not to mention I'm sweating like crazy and it's hot in here… Wait! Sweat? Heat? I didn't have sweat glands before, and the post-deletion limbo is like being in a freezer, so where am I? And what… Happened to me?_

I dart up, alarmed, feeling as the sensations of having a body come back to me.

_So body, we met again… Actually, this is the first time we meet, considering that everything before the game were made-up memories, but they have their uses, that's for sure. _I say to myself mentally as I turn myself to a side, specifically the right, and everything below the knees falls down to a floor _So, a bed? I kind of missed this, well, not fully, considering almost everything I can vividly remember is me struggling to get up from one of these. Might as well change that._

I get up from the bed and look at my surroundings, it's mostly dark, but I can see that in front of me there's another bed with someone sleeping soundly on it, and past that there's an open door with very dim lights coming from the right after the door, I surround the bed and head towards the door, then I turn right to see where the lights come from, I see bars that get in the way of the light fully entering and get closer to them, and when I'm close enough I see past them and… What I see and hear is beautiful.

_The moon, lights, music, and voices coming from buildings in the distance. _I mentally list all the things that I am experiencing right now, and they overwhelm me to great extents

"(This is… Amazing!)" I say in awe, as I lean against the bars and my voice is… Surprising to hear, to say the least. Squeaky, inviting, friendly and easy on the ears. I didn't remember my own voice before, but I'm glad to hear it, for real this time

_Is this…? A dream…? If it is, I never want to wake up._

_**WOOF WOOF! WOOF WOOF! **_A puppy dog startles me from behind, making me coward in fear

"(Huh?! What are you?! Where are you?!)" I say scared as I feel something trying to climb up my left leg and I instinctively recoil back, the dog eventually gets illuminated by the faint moonlight and… it's not much of a help since the dog has black fur "(There you are!)"

I pick the dog from his belly using both of my hands, and the sensation is amazing. The dog's fur is smooth as… I don't know what to compare it with, but it's really smooth.

_**Woof! Woof! **_The puppy barks and squirms in my grasp, trying to break free

"(Awww! This is cuuuute~!)" I say before rubbing the dog's belly with my nose without thinking, but in the end, this soothes the dog and makes it docile towards me "(Who is a cute little pupper? Yes you are!)"

_**Woof! **_I can tell these are barks of approval

All of a sudden the place I am in becomes illuminated, revealing that I am in fact in a kitchen, and that the dog I am holding has several brown spots on the chest and one on each eye, and that it's a male. As I analyze the dog, he licks my face, and all I can do is say "(Awww)" in response.

I put the dog down and begin to explore my surroundings, I go back the way I came and find that the person laying on the other bed is no-one else than Natsuki, _our Natsuki. _Wearing the school uniform without the blazer, which was simply laying around in the nightstand beside the bed, I look to the bed where I rose up and I see another blazer, likely mine, laying in the other nightstand as well. I pat my upper half to confirm that the blazer is missing, and then I voice my thoughts.

"(Oh my gosh, she's here too. But why…? I should pick my blazer up but… it's really hot in here)"

I begin to go down a corridor, I see paintings of houses and random objects and landscapes along with several group pictures of what it appears to be a family. Two old people, likely a grandmother and a grandfather, two young adults, a woman, and a man. And a toddler on the young woman's arms. They don't look Japanese or Asian for that matter. As I go further I see more pictures. Birthdays, holidays, outings and more. But after a point the young man disappears, then the grandmother, and finally the grandfather. The last picture is simply the toddler (obviously a grown-up by then) celebrating the woman's 53rd birthday.

"(I envy you, at least your parents took pictures with you instead of working day and night)" I say, faintly recalling the stark differences between this house's décor and the décor of what was my house in DDLC

As I keep going forward, I find a mirror, and I take the opportunity to take a look at myself.

_Alright, same old me… Sans being an anime character. I am actually Japanese now, slim face, slanted eyes that are perhaps too big, small nose, and a small mouth with slim lips along with a not very defined chin on the face department. C-cup breasts, a slim but not toned figure with no noticeable overweight, and a… Hihihi~ a very plump and round rear end on the body department. I've retained my peach hair and my red bow though, this sticks out like a sore thumb… I'll deal with it later, let's explore some more._

I go forward and I eventually stumble upon what seems to be a disaster zone, a computer monitor blew up from the inside and there are pieces of it all over the floor, everything is disconnected here though, so I guess it's a good sign.

_I wonder what happened here, this looks very weird. I am pretty sure monitors don't blow up because they can, I could be wrong though, this is a different reality after all it seems._

I keep moving forward and I find a living room past a dark green curtain. The furniture is green, wooden, and golden whilst the room is simply painted white.

_This is… Very homely… _I say to myself

There is also a white, wide door that is open from hinge to hinge. I see a woman and a teenager going out through a gate in the distance, though likely it isn't more than four meters away from the door, and as I get closer to the door…

"(Sure, I don't want to be tortured)" I hear _**her voice**_ coming my way, and I take cover behind the door

_This is the perfect time and opportunity for an ambush. _I say to myself_._

* * *

_Back to the present_

"(In your case it would be even worse, they would rape you since you're a woman)" I hear an Iikely young man add right behind Monika

"(Holy shi-)" She tries to say right as I jump her, grabbing her neck and beginning to strangle her

"HEY! ¡¿QUIÉN VERGA ES?! ¡SUELTA A LA POBRE MUCHACHA POR DIOS!" Monika's companion screams as he steps in, I can't understand what he's saying but I have other important matters to attend

When I am finally within his line of sight, he remains in awe for a few seconds before finally saying something.

"SAYORI?!"

"(Sayori is pretty busy right now! Come back in about thirty minutes when I am done tying up this loose end~!)" I say enthusiastically and near psychotically as my hands have a tighter grasp of Monika's neck

"(S-Sa-Sayori…! Please…! Let go…! Of me…!)" She weakly says between gasps as she tries to fight me off

"(As if _**you witch!**_ You made me off myself by choking me with a noose! So all I am doing, is return the favor! See?!)" I counter as I maniacally press tighter, and she begins to turn red

But my job is suddenly interrupted by a kick in my abdomen, making me recoil in pain.

"(AUGH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!)" I ask the kick giver, Monika's companion

"(I was about to ask the same goddamn question Sayo)" He says on a fighting stance

"(SHE MADE ME HANG MYSELF YOU MORON! NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY!)"

"(No can do Sayori, I can't let a murder happen in this house)"

"(Please Sayori, can we please just talk about this for a second?)" Monika meekly says after regaining some of her breath

"(NO! WHAT YOU DID WAS UNFORGIVABLE!)" I snap back

"(For the record: Who restored the game after she was deleted? And who stopped you from becoming Monika 2.0? That's right, Monika _herself._ You have absolutely no reason to do this because she has paid for her sins already and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like to commit a capital sin right now. God doesn't like sinners Sayori)"

"(THEN WHY IS SHE HERE?! SHE SHOULD IN THE RECYCLE BIN!)"

"(Because like the others and you, God has given you all a second chance, a chance to actually live a good life. Sayori, please don't throw it away)"

_He's right, he's __**so**__ right. Monika paid for what she did with her deletion, with stopping me from becoming like __**her**__, and then deleting the whole game because it was just a very big mess. And now whatever higher being that's up there gives us a second chance to __**actually live**_, _even to __**her, **__and I'm here throwing it away trying to kill her. I am so stupid, so damn stupid, I shouldn't be allowed to even be here…_

I stumble back against a wall and plop down to the floor. I begin wallowing in my self-pity, I deserve it.

"(Sayori…)" _**She **_says to me, visibly worried

"(Why Monika? Why me?)" I say before audibly sobbing

"(Why what Sayori?)"

"(Why was I chosen for this? Why was I chosen to live again? I am a useless, dumb, clumsy person with no redeeming qualities)"

She takes a seat right beside me and gives me a hug.

"(Look Sayori, first off: You aren't any of that. During your tenure as the club's Vice-president, you did your very best to ensure the club would be a nice place for us all. You defused fights, organized things, took care of our own rainclouds, even if it was at the expense of your own happiness and peace of mind, and made everyone feel right at home. And the club wouldn't be the same without you… As proven by act two, though I had a very big part in that too)" Monika then takes a deep sigh "(And you were chosen for the same reason I am here too: Because our previous world was a hellhole that I steered towards being even more hellish, and we thoroughly deserved a chance at redemption and living a good, enjoyable, and actual life)"

"_Amén, aleluya!_" Monika's companion chanted, much to our laughter

We all laughed at the guy's antic for a second before I asked the pertinent questions.

"(Umm, may I ask who are you and where am I?)"

"(Sayori, he is Luis, this is his house and we'll be on his care)" Monika answered for him

"(And welcome to Maracaibo, Venezuela, the real world, Sayori! A pleasure having you here)" Luis answered enthusiastically, just like I would do

I giggle at his enthusiasm.

"(I am very glad to be here as well)" I reply with a genuine smile on my face

A couple of seconds pass, and Luis is suddenly waving his hand in front of him in an attempt to freshen himself.

"_Verga, el calor está apretando_" He says before facing us "(Girls, I'm gonna start the ACs around the house, if we're roasting ourselves here I don't want to imagine how Natsuki and Yuri are faring)"

"(Wait, the others are here?!)" Monika says in panic

"(Yup, I saw Natsuki in the same room I woke up at. But I didn't know about Yuri)" I answer

Luis then goes on to closing the gates and the front door and starting the AC unit on the living room.

"(Make yourselves comfortable girls), _mi casa es su casa_" He says before wandering off past the curtain

"(Hmm, sure! Whatever the last thing means)" I reply

"(It means: My house is your house~!)" He says from afar

Monika and I laugh once again at Luis' antics, but once the laughter dies off I look Monika dead in the eyes.

"(Sayori, what's wrong?)" She says concerned

"(Get. _**The hell. Off me**_)" I threateningly say, to which she complies

"(What happened? I thought we were friends again!)"

"(Let me be clear here: We are _**NOT **_friends, just because I don't want to kill you anymore doesn't mean I've forgiven you, and whilst I understand your motives now, I am not letting you suck me into another downward spiral of despair, no no no)" I elaborate, enlightening her

She sighs audibly and then looks back at me.

"(I see… I guess I will have to climb up the friendship ladder again huh?)"

"(I doubt I'll ever consider you as a friend again. I could consider you like a mix between friend and enemy by the very least, and only if you behave nicely)"

"(Then, I'll strive to be your frenemy)"

"(Frenemy?)" I ask out of curiosity

"(Friend and enemy, psych!)" She explains with a hint of sass

"(Oh, I see! That's a good one, I won't take it away from you)"

"(Hey, want to go to the couches? This floor is killing my lower back)" Monika suggests

"(Sure! It's killing me as well, I don't know how Yuri can even tolerate this)"

"(I _know, _right? Sitting on the floor is horrible!)"

_Ahhh… I can't believe I fell this easy for it. But whatever, she is still a great person to talk to._

* * *

**La Nota: These girls won't let go of their wounds so easily, and I'm glad for it because it makes great catfight material!**

_(Copy-paste from the previous chapter) Now. Perhaps the most unique thing about this story is the abundance of Venezuelan Spanish phrases and slang used throughout the dialogue, and after each chapter, there will be a section explaining the meaning of each phrase and/or slang, take it as a glossary:_

_Verga: Lit. Penis. In the context used it means shit or damn, overtly used as a filler word in Maracaibo._

_Vaina: Non-vulgar filler word. __Normally used to replace 'Verga'._

_Vergación: Stronger version of "Verga", commonly used in Maracaibo to denote frustration and/or awe._

_Encadenado(a): Lit. Chained. In the context used it means a person who just can't shut up_

_Mijo: Diminutive of "Mi Hijo". Meaning "My son" in English._

_Pana: Friend, partner._

_Marico: Lit. Queer. In Venezuelan Spanish, it can either conserve its original meaning as an insult or be used to address a friend._

_Mariquera(s): Used to tell someone it's speaking bullshit._

_Primo: Lit. Cousin. In Venezuelan Spanish, it can also mean "friend"._

_Cagar, cagada: Lit. Take a shit and turd respectively. In the context used it means 'fuck it up' and 'fuck up' respectively._

_Breva, brevera: Breva is used to undermine a person who isn't very attentive to the world surrounding them, whilst brevera is used to insult the activities they make._

_Mardito: A damned thing or person._

_Asaltacunas: Lit. Baby stroller jumper. In the context used it means an older person who likes minors sexually._

_Nojoda/'Joda: A word to express disappointment, and/or unconformity._

_Picarse, picó: Getting salty and/or touchy after friendly banter hits too close to home, picó is in the past tense._

_Formatiar/formatié: To perform a hard reset on a device or formatting a flash drive, formatié is in the past tense._

_Resetear: Same as above, sans the formatting part._

_Megas: Used to refer to Megabytes and Megabits._

_Largas: Delays/Delaying something._

_CANTV: The unreliable, slow, state-owned internet service provider._

_LOPNA: The Venezuelan ministry of protection to minors._

_Cable quemao: Burnt wires/wiring._

_Llegó la Luz: Lit. Lights have arrived. In the context used it means that electricity has returned after a blackout._

_Coño de la madre/Coño de tu madre: The former is used to express that something isn't okay, whilst the latter is used to call someone a son of a bitch._

_Este coño(a) si pesa: This person sure is heavy, vulgar phrase._

_Lo que pesaís es verga: A phrase meaning: You sure are fucking heavy._

_No me jodas: Don't fuck with me._

_This glossary can and will be extended on future entries._


	4. First aids, arepas, and a fist party

_**Esta vez sí no se me olvida la leyenda porque la voy a meter en el documento de Word de una vez:**_

"Texto" = Dialogue in Spanish

"(Text)" = Dialogue in English or another specified language

_Text _= Character's inner thoughts

_**Text **_= Sound effect

**Text **= On-screen text

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Primeros auxilios, arepas, y una rumba e' coñazos. **_

I'm making my way to my late grandparents' room, where Yuri is grabbing some decent sleep despite the fact that we have a temperature of 29 Celsius degrees, and a termic sensation of 33 degrees. I try to get in the room as quietly as I can, to no avail because the door lock creaks and the hinges squeak like crazy, this, however, doesn't seem to bother Yuri, as she remains soundly asleep with her school uniform (including the blazer unlike Sayori and Natsuki) still on. I make my way to the AC unit in the room, plug it into a 220 V power socket, and start it up. I remain there for a couple of seconds to make sure the AC is starting properly, and once it passes the _frió-test de Luis_ I look at sleeping beauty for a while, pondering with my thoughts.

_She's gonna need a sábana, also someone's gotta take that blazer off her, it looks hot. Thankfully abuela bought a verguero of sábanas in her lifetime. _I think to myself

With that I go to the room's closet/dressing room, that nowadays feels more like a museum of our family's history, consisting of my grandparents' old clothing, photo albums, old food containers that now hang on the wall proudly, working as windows to a bygone era of prosperity, and finally a shitton of covers and sheets. I grab the thickest covers I can find as I know the AC unit in this room tends to make it feel like the South Pole and head back into the room, where Yuri is already feeling the cold breeze, as I see her shivering.

I extend the covers and lay them over Yuri, making sure they cover her feet and up to her chest. Normally I'd cover the person's head too for extra comfort, but these girls are a giant box of surprises. As I begin to head out, I remember something.

_Coño, I forgot taking off her blazer. _

I return to her and begin unbuttoning her blazer, once that's done I try to take it off her and… It's safe to say it's a difficult task without waking her up, simply pushing and bending her arms to pull the sleeves would surely wake her up, and lifting her to pull the whole blazer from beneath isn't an option because _vergación, _Yuri is heavy as a _saco e' cemento_.

_A la verga, let's push and bend her arms to pull the sleeves and see what happens. I'd likely need a batallón to lift her. If she wakes up I'll see what I can do._

With those thoughts lingering on my head I get on with it. I curl each one of Yuri's hands into fists and push them under the blazer's sleeves, then I start pulling the right sleeve whilst slightly contorting her arm to pull it out, which succeeds without waking her up, I can notice now that she's wearing a long-sleeve vest shirt like the rest of the girls, but the sleeves of hers are stained brown in several spots.

_I don't need to be a NASA scientist pa' saber that this is dried blood and that it's a self-inflicted wound. It's useful knowing the source material, as disturbing as it might be._

I sigh at the mere sight of it and shrug it off, I then move on to the left sleeve, I once again push her hand into the sleeve, but as I grab her wrist to contort her arm…

"Hssss! Hssss!"

Yuri starts hissing and wincing in pain.

_Así que… Does Yuri cut her left wrist? This is worrying._

"_Aguanta…_ (This won't end unless you bear with it, just a little longer…)" I coo as I contort her arm and keep pushing

Eventually, I push her arm out of the blazer's sleeve, and I can see that the shirt's left sleeve is even more stained in brown than the right one, there are even some red spots on it.

_Coño Yuri, you're gonna be a peo to deal with._

"(Yuri, I'll be right back, roll up both of your sleeves as I go get something to clean up those wounds)"

"(Who… Are… You…?)" She replies half-asleep, and her voice is… Honestly, as I expected it. Shy, quiet, yet very refined, also she surprisingly sounds very mature, like she's 30 rather than 18-19

"(I'm Luis… Your friend and landlord from now on)" I introduce myself as I start looking for something on the drawer where all of my grandmother's make up lays around

_A ver… Antiseptic alcohol… Curitas… And algodón. That's it. _I mentally list all the things I've picked up as I go back to Yuri

"(Alright then, let's start where the worst cuts are. Yuri, hand me your left arm)" I command and she meekly complies

"(I… Where am I…? And how do you… Know me...? Luis? Right?)" She naturally asks

"(Yuri, you're on my late grandparents' room on my house in Maracaibo, Venezuela)" I say before I start disinfecting her arm with a cotton ball soaked with alcohol, to which she reasonably reacts with wincing in pain a bit _"Quietud chica…"_

"(V-V-Venezuela?! B-bu-but I was at home yesterday!)" She says a bit panicked

"(Look, all you have to be is patient and all of your questions will be answered when I can, I know you are as overwhelmed as I am, but try to be as cool as I am as well, okay?)" I answer as I lay some Band-Aids on her cuts after disinfecting them "(Now the right arm)"

"(And, why are you overwhelmed?)" She asks as she extends her right arm to me

"(Well, it's not every day that four videogame chicks come out from my monitor, blowing it up in the process)" I nonchalantly say, not paying any attention to my answer

"(What?! Videogame?! Coming out from a monitor?! Four chicks?!)" She panics

_Vergación, la tenía que cagar._

I hold her right arm tightly in place as I disinfect it before I sternly address her.

"(First of all: Calm down. I can't work very well if you panic. Secondly: As I said, I'll answer all your questions later. But not now, the others also need to be present because I'm pretty sure you all have plenty of explaining and catching up to do)"

She takes several deep breaths before answering me.

"(… Okay, but can you answer a simple question for me right now?)"

I place the final band-aid on her right arm before answering.

"(There you go, you can roll down your sleeves now… Also, yeah, shoot the question)" I answer as I pick everything I used up and get ready to store them again

"(Who are the other three?)" She inquires as she rolls down her sleeves

"(I am pretty sure you know them, they are your clubmates after all)" I reply as I close the drawer where I stored all the tools

She simply remains silent.

"(Look, you're probably itching to meet them, but Monika and Sayori are tying some loose ends and Natsuki's probably asleep. So why don't you have some more rest? I'll call you and the others for dinner. If you can't sleep, the TV remote's under the pillow. I've got cable by the way)"

As I open the door to leave, she speaks again.

"(Hey!)"

I remain in the threshold to hear anything she might want to say.

"(Umm… Thanks… For the hospitality and all…)" She nervously thanks

"_No hay porque, _(it's my duty as the owner of this house that all of my guests feel at home… Also, how many _arepas _can you eat?)"

"(What is an arepa?)"

"(I'll just make two for you… Also, for your sake. Stop cutting yourself)"

And with that I cue my leave, leaving Yuri wide-eyed. Time to meet Natsuki.

* * *

After meeting Yuri for the first time (Which is something I'm glad of having experienced) I'm on my way to deal with Natsuki. The little pink tsundere is a whole different ball game than the shrinking Violet I just met, so of course, I have to be prepared. I start approaching the guest room carefully and defensively… Just in case.

I poke my head into the guest room to get a feel of the place and… It's alarmingly empty.

_¿Qué? ¿Dónde anda esa coñita?_

_**CREEEAK **_One of the kitchen cabinets squeaked loudly, although the hinges of the cabinets squeaking aren't anything new, mom was out, and the others were either on their rooms or in the living

_**WOOOF! WOOOF! **_My little puppy, Borje, barked at something, or rather, someone

"(Oh for love of-shut up dog! I'll give you something in a minute!)" A childish, energetic, and overtly cute voice complained, I can tell who it is…

I take a peek at the kitchen, only to see Natsuki on top of the kitchen counter and messing the cabinets, probably looking for food.

_Tengo un ideón…_

"Hey! _¡¿Qué hacéis_ up there?!" I say to her, startling her

"(Huh?! What?! OH NO!)" She realizes the mess she's in and gets down from the counter, only to run for the locked door to the backyard in desperation "(Huh?! Locked?! This can't be!)"

I start to approach her menacingly.

"(Friend, I don't know if you can understand me but, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to try to get food without telling anyone! I thought I was alone!)" She desperately says as she seeks protection behind her left arm

I just stand there, for a few seconds in silence.

"(… Aren't you going to umm… Punish me…?)" She nervously asks as she tries to face me

I then ruffle her hair out of nowhere.

"(If you wanted food, you just had to say it Natsuki. I'm no monster, there's no punishment for being hungry other than not eating)" I answer as wrap my right arm around her and pull her back to the area where the counters and cabinets are

"(Huh? How do you know my name…? Also, are we going to cook?)" She asks nervously

"(Well, I was about to make arepas for everyone on my own, but if you want to help out that's fine, after all, four hands are quicker than two)"

"(Yeah, sure…! What's an arepa though?)"

"(It's basically a corn bun which can be filled with basically everything, from simple combinations like butter and cheese to more complicated things like the _Reina Pepiada, _which is in honesty a fest of ingredients. And each combination is very delicious on its own)" I explain, my mouth lightly watering

"(I see… What are you going to do today though?)" She asks out of curiosity

"(Meh, something simple because I haven't gone grocery shopping since momma left for Mérida a week ago. Mozzarella cheese, sauce, and chicken bologna)"

"(It's not very… Delicious-sounding…)"

"(Oh, just you wait. I'll blow your tongue away like your cupcakes do in the world of sweets)"

"(HA! As if a measly corn bun filled with bologna and cheese is going to beat my cupcakes)" She counterclaims, feisty as I expected her to be

"(Want to bet? If it ends up being delicious you'll wash the dishes)" I propose with sass as I take the elemental ingredient of every arepa, _la harina PAN_

"(If it ends up being overly simple like I know it will turn out to be, you will tell me all the truth of where exactly am I, who are you, how you know me, my cupcakes, and other things)"

"(Hey, I was going to tell you anyway. And even if I didn't tell you I am pretty sure Sayori and Monika will get you up to speed)"

"(Wha-)"

"(Before you ask further, yes, they are around, along with Yuri. But the former are settling some differences between them, and Yuri's likely asleep, so it's best not to bother them. You can either help me cook or watch TV on the room you woke up at if you want the time to whoosh by)" I cut through Natty's attempt to talk to debrief her as I dump the kilo of _harina PAN _in a bowl and then a cup of water on it

"(Okay then… What can I help you with?)" She inquires, willing to help to get the food ready

"_Okey, _(I need salt, more water, from the jars in the freezer please, and a burner and the oven on. ASAP)"

Cooking with Natsuki? Yeah, it's gonna be a ball.

* * *

_Sometime later…_

After making all the arepas we would need to feed us all and filling them, I found out that Natsuki's extremely proficient at learning new recipes and ways to cook. I'm pretty proud of her since I taught her how to give the dough the characteristic shape of the arepa and how to make said dough. And it's a step toward making these Dokis _tan Venezolanas _like _Bolívar, la arepa, y la cédula._ With all the arepas served (which ended up being quite a few: four for Sayori and Natsuki, two for Monika and Yuri, and finally five for me), Natsuki and take a look at our handiwork.

"_Mollejúo, como este que está aquí_" I say as I pat myself for a job well done

"(What?)" Natsuki asks confused, obviously not getting what I just said in Spanish

"(It means that we did a pretty amazing job, Natsuki, you're a really fast learner… It's a shame we wasted that much flour though, I'll have to go to Nasa tomorrow and do) _una colita_"

"(Sure, it's a shame, but this girl right here learned how to make _arepas!_ Wooo! The first dish outside of sweets!)" She enthusiastically says, proud of her achievement

"_Si, te felicito. (Not to mention that Borje is doing a party with all the dough that fell on the ground)" _

I then point at my dog, who is eating a big ball of dough that slipped through Natsuki's hands before.

"(Once again, I'm sorry for that and I'll clean it up… Eventually…)"

"(Nah nah nah, you're cleaning that right away. I'll call the others so we can eat and have some chatty, go for the broom and the collector. I'll mop later)"

"(Oki doki!)" She says enthusiastically

"_Vergación, la frase me da grima_" I mutter to myself

With that, I go and seek for the girls, the first one is Yuri since my grandparents' bedroom comes first then the living room, I open the door only to startle Yuri, who is watching TV from the bed.

"(Eeeeh?!)" She jumps in surprise

"_Yuri, a comer_"

"_Ahí voy…_" She meekly says in a Spanish accent, but I manage to catch it

"(Wait, you speak Spanish?)" I ask perplexed in English

"_Si, _very fluently" She replies in Spanish

"_Así me gusta, _can you try to teach the others later? They're obviously going to need it if they don't want to stick out like a sore thumb"

"I can try… _Pero no te puedo garantizar nada_" She replies as she gets up from the bed

"Just… Just do whatever you can, alright?"

With that I go to the living room and call Sayori and Monika over, the former got on a mad sprint to the kitchen as soon as she heard the prospect of food, I guess some things never change.

Now we're all gathered in the kitchen, and as Sayori and Natsuki devour what's on their plates very quickly, Monika decides to spike a conversation without touching her food.

"(Well, friends… I know some of us are confused as to why are we in this place, who is this guy, and how we banished from home)"

"(Finally you're answering the billion Yen question)" Natsuki snaps back before going back to eat her second arepa

"(Actually, it's hard to put this into words… Well, remember our literature club and all?)" Moni continues

"(Umm… Yes?)" Yuri nervously interjects

"(It's hard to say it but… It was actually a whole different reality… Inside a videogame)"

"(WHAT?!)" Natsuki and Yuri scream, the former even spitting some arepa chunks

Sayori simply sighs, swallows her food, and intervenes.

"(Sadly, what Monika is saying is true, I can vouch for her)"

"(B-b-but how?!)" Yuri asks in a panic outburst

"(Well, it's very hard to explain without reference material…)" Monika says with a bit of shame

"(That, I can provide. Ladies:) _Miren y callen_" I say as I draw my phone, open the Youtube app (In this case a non-official one because I am a Windows Phone user) and look for a non-commentary walkthrough of DDLC, then show it to them

What's gonna happen when they see the entire score ain't gonna be pretty.

* * *

_About three hours later…_

So, after reviewing all the events of DDLC, with the insight and commentary of Monika, Sayori, and yours truly. Natsuki and Yuri are horrified, the former nearly puked her guts out but for some reason continued eating, and the former just kept staring at Monika with dead eyes every time that some weird shit happened. We all remain silent for a second…

_**CLINK! CRASH! **_AAAAAND that's the sound of a plate crashing and breaking against the back of Monika's head, courtesy of Natsuki.

"(THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING SAYORI HANG HERSELF!)" Natty says angrily as she then prepares to give Monika the beat-up of her life

"_¿!NATSUKI?! ¿¡Y A VOS QUÉ COÑO-_" I try to say as I lunge at her to stop her, only to be deterred from further action by a swift kick in the nuts. _Coño e' la madre _that shit did hurt a ton

I recoil in pain and lay in the ground for a couple of seconds.

"(THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU! SO STAND THE HELL BACK!)" She then punches Monika in the abdomen, making her kneel in pain only to receive a kick in the face, marking the beginning of a nosebleed as she goes limp "(AND THIS IS FOR DELETING US ALL!)"

"(NATSUKI! STOP!)" I plead as I slowly stand up

"(WHY?! THIS WHORE DID HORRIBLE THINGS, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO DO WHAT?! FORGIVE AND FORGET?!)"

"(I AIN'T EXPECTING YOU TO DO THAT!)" I scream as I finally stand up with the pain mostly gone before regaining my cool "(Look, I'm not expecting you to forgive and forget what she did, that shit ain't easy unless you're stupid. But what I am asking you to do though is to stop the violence! Not only it makes the man up top sad! We also can't take Monika to a hospital!)"

"(WHY NOT?!) She asks furiously

"(Because unlike me, none of y'all have official documentation that proves your status as a living human, heck! None of y'all even have a surname) _por vida de Dios!_ (And the first thing they do on a hospital once you get in is asking for your full name and ID number, both of which I'm sure Monika doesn't have, so they can justify the usage of their medical expertise and supplies to the ministry of health)"

Natsuki eventually steps away from the beaten mess that is Monika right now.

"(Thank you Natsuki, really-)"

"(I am doing this out of consideration for you, not her. You hear me?)" She menacingly remarks

As I get closer to Monika, I steal a glance to Yuri and Sayori, who kept away from the commotion.

"(Some friends y'all are huh)" I say with venom to them as I start checking up Monika

I start to do some damage assessment. The back of her head has some cuts, she's having a nosebleed, and she's unconscious to top it all off.

"_Coño, está desmayá' y le rompió la nariz. _I don't think I have enough _gasa _for this" I say to myself as I ready myself up to carry her in bridal style to the living room to attend her wounds and let her sleep there

_¿El comienzo de una nueva vida, no? Una vida bien jodía más bien._

* * *

**La Nota: Querido Randomidiot, VERGACIÓN. ¿Cómo sabías lo que iba a pasar? ****XD.**

_(Copy-paste from the previous chapter) Now. Perhaps the most unique thing about this story is the abundance of Venezuelan Spanish phrases and slang used throughout the dialogue, and after each chapter, there will be a section explaining the meaning of each phrase and/or slang, take it as a glossary:_

_Verga: Lit. Penis. In the context used it means shit or damn, overtly used as a filler word in Maracaibo._

_Vaina: Non-vulgar filler word. __Normally used to replace 'Verga'._

_Vergación: Stronger version of "Verga", commonly used in Maracaibo to denote frustration and/or awe._

_Encadenado(a): Lit. Chained. In the context used it means a person who just can't shut up_

_Mijo: Diminutive of "Mi Hijo". Meaning "My son" in English._

_Pana: Friend, partner._

_Marico: Lit. Queer. In Venezuelan Spanish, it can either conserve its original meaning as an insult or be used to address a friend._

_Mariquera(s): Used to tell someone it's speaking bullshit._

_Primo: Lit. Cousin. In Venezuelan Spanish, it can also mean "friend"._

_Cagar, cagada: Lit. Take a shit and turd respectively. In the context used it means 'fuck it up' and 'fuck up' respectively._

_Breva, brevera: Breva is used to undermine a person who isn't very attentive to the world surrounding them, whilst brevera is used to insult the activities they make._

_Mardito: A damned thing or person._

_Asaltacunas: Lit. Baby stroller jumper. In the context used it means an older person who likes minors sexually._

_Nojoda/'Joda: A word to express disappointment, and/or unconformity._

_Picarse, picó: Getting salty and/or touchy after friendly banter hits too close to home, picó is in the past tense._

_Formatiar/formatié: To perform a hard reset on a device or formatting a flash drive, formatié is in the past tense._

_Resetear: Same as above, sans the formatting part._

_Megas: Used to refer to Megabytes and Megabits._

_Largas: Delays/Delaying something._

_CANTV: The unreliable, slow, state-owned internet service provider._

_LOPNA: The Venezuelan ministry of protection to minors._

_Cable quemao: Burnt wires/wiring._

_Llegó la Luz: Lit. Lights have arrived. In the context used it means that electricity has returned after a blackout._

_Coño de la madre/Coño de tu madre: The former is used to express that something isn't okay, whilst the latter is used to call someone a son of a bitch._

_Este coño(a) si pesa: This person sure is heavy, vulgar phrase._

_Lo que pesaís es verga: A phrase meaning: You sure are fucking heavy._

_No me jodas: Don't fuck with me._

_Así me gusta: That's how I like it._

_Saco de cemento: Cement bag._

_Ahí voy: I'm going._

_Gasa: Medical bandages._

_Pero no te puedo garantizar nada: But, I can't guarantee anything._

_Grima: Mild disgust, chills._

_This glossary can and will be extended on future entries._


	5. Waiting in a little line

_**Primero que cualquier vaina, las respuestas a las reviews:**_

_**KeyOfVoid: Marico, no te preocupéis por este que está aquí, yo sigo en la lucha por la locha… Y tal vez la lucha por irme pal' coño también.**_

_**I like chickens: Wow, I never expected a guest to make such an upstanding review. First of all, thanks for the compliment, and yes, I'm indeed a Venezuelan suffering under Maduro, I'm very glad you've found my fic interesting, and I'm also very glad that you're using it to test your Spanish skills, but remember, if a strange word irks ya, don't hesitate to check the glossary! It's there for a reason. Lastly, I know that Luis seems to be forgiving Monika too awfully fast and pushing the others into forgiving her as well, but pay attention to further developments on the story and you might crash head-on with a little surprise…**_

_**May 27th edit changelog: Tidied up the whole chapter a bit with Grammarly since I got my PC running again.**_

_**Sip, sigo metiendo la leyenda en el documento de Word:**_

"Texto" = Dialogue in Spanish

"(Text)" = Dialogue in English or another specified language

_Text _= Character's inner thoughts

_**Text **_= Sound effect

**Text **= On-screen text

* * *

_**Chapter Four: **__**Haciendo Colita.**_

"_¡Salí en mi botecito a navegar! ¡A recorrer las olas de la mar! Llevaba mi varita de pescar. ¡Mi cuerda y mi guitarra pa' tocar!"_My alarm sings as its now playing Juan Luis Guerra's 'El Capitán', a song from his latest album 'Todo Tiene Su Hora', and my chosen alarm tone.

"_Verga, _It's Five forty already?"I say to myself as I groggily look for my phone on the nightstand and dismiss the alarm

After dismissing the alarm, I get up from the bed and lazily look for some clothing because I slept wearing solely my briefs, in the end, I settle with some gray sweatpants, a blue t-shirt, and my beloved blue-and-gray Quicksilver _cotizas_. I then get out of the room and start thinking about what happened yesterday, which honestly it must have been a dream.

"_Coño, _I had the weirdest dream ever. I was playing some weeb game with Javi, and then when _Tía Dubi _wanted to give it a try, the four girls from the game came crashing through my PC's monitor. _Na güevoná' e' _verga" I recount as I walk to the computer because I want to put some music before starting the day

I get to the computer and the monitor's still there… Blown up from the inside. The floor was clean of remnants, but that's because I cleaned the whole house last night after the mess.

_A la verga, It wasn't a dream?! _I think to myself alarmed before I dart to the guest room

I run as quickly as I can to the guest room and then I slowly open the door as to not make any noise. When I'm partially in I draw my phone and turn on the flashlight to see, only to be met with the sight of Natsuki and Sayori soundly sleeping on the guest beds.

_¡¿Qué?!_

I get out of there quickly and then rush to my grandparents' room, repeat the procedure, and find Yuri asleep and curled into a ball with the _sábanas_ to preserve body heat.

_¡La resantísima verga!_ I mentally scream as I rush to the living room, only to find the badly beaten-and-patched-up Monika either sleeping or unconscious still laying on the couch, covered by a _sábana _that's fluffy and thick.

I quickly put both of my hands on my head in desperation.

_Coñísimo e' la madre,__ now I have four undocumented girls living with me, three of which don't speak Spanish, my mother doesn't know shit about this, and she's coming back from Mérida today at some time in the evening! __¡Coño verga nojoda!__ What a massive peo I got myself into! ¡VERGACIÓN!_

Though I'm very worried about what might happen later on, something makes me snap out of my reverie.

_**Gr-gr-gr **_Aaaaand that's my stomach yearning for some food.

_I'll deal with that later, primero la comida, no good thinking on an empty stomach. _

I go to the kitchen and start surveying the cabinets, there isn't much breakfast material around here, only powder milk and _Zucaritas, _we ran out of _Harina PAN _yesterday with all the arepas we made and the absurd amount of dough Natsuki let slip to the floor, I gotta go out and try and get some stuff.

"_Tocan Zucaritas con leche, que más coño" _I say to myself as I grab the _Zucaritas _and the Tupperware containers with the milk and the sugar and get to work on making my breakfast.

A couple of minutes later I'm already pouring the milk into a bowl, get some _Zucaritas _on that, and finally three spoons of sugar. Yeah yeah, I know I might turn diabetic at some point in the future if I keep this up, but life and sugar was meant to be enjoyed, am I right?

As I sit down on the big-ass table/counter on the middle of the kitchen, Borje is expectantly looking at me, longing for food.

"_A la verga, _I ain't giving you food, you ate enough dough yesterday to make it to lunch today, _así que te jodiste_" I nonchalantly say to my dog, to which he replies with barking a bit

"_¡Borje! ¡Calláte mardito perro!"_

_**WOOF WOOF! WOOF WOOF!**_

I get up from the chair and open the gate to the backyard, and then I start signaling Borje to get out.

"_Borje, pa' fuera_" I flatly but sternly say as an order

Borje answers with getting on… Ahem, 'deposing' position, and I lose my shit.

"_¡AH NO PERRO MARDITO! ¡NO VAÍS A CAGAR AHÍ!" _I scream as I take off one of my shoes, and Borje knows what this means

Quickly, Borje rushes outside obediently, obviously not wanting to get hit by the mighty _cotiza_.

I then get back inside, close the gate behind me, and take a seat once again, finally, I can ea-

"(Who is screaming? I'm trying to sleep here…)" The sleepy figure of Sayori quickly appears behind me, rising from the darkness of the guest room as she rubs her sleepy eyes

"(Ah, Sayori. Don't mind me, just trying to get the dog out)" I reply before getting a spoonful of _Zucaritas _and milk onto my mouth

"(Why are you up so early? The sun isn't even out yet…)"

"(Sayori, it's six in the morning and I'll be going out in a while. It's natural for me to get up early)"

"(I see… Where are you going?)" She asks out of curiosity as she takes a seat on the chair that's closest to her

"(To be honest, a bunch of different places. I'm going grocery shopping so I might not be back until two)" I reply as I carry on eating

"(I see… Can I go with you?)"

"(Why?)"

"(Look, I won't lie, I want to stay as far as possible from Monika for the time being, even if she is probably unconscious as of now. I just can't be in her immediate presence without remembering the hell she made the others and me go through, besides, I want some sweets, you know my sweet tooth needs to be pleased~!)" She explains as she regains a cheerful tone by the end of the phrase

"_Ya veo… _(But we need to do something about the clothing situation, you can't simply go out to the streets here in a Japanese school uniform without raising some eyebrows, besides, I'm pretty sure you don't have any underwear other than what you're wearing and you'll probably want to take a bath when we're back… I'll wake Natsuki up too and ask her if she wants to come along)" I answer before finishing up my meal

"(Why bring her along?)"

"(I'd like Monika to be safe from being finished off by Natty)"

"(Why? She deserves it for all I know-)"

"(Stop with the grudge for a day) _por amor de Dios__. _(I know you fellas have bad blood aplenty to deal with, but it shouldn't and it won't end up in murder this time. You don't wanna speak to Monika? That's alright, I'd do the same if a person who wronged me was close to me. But _don't kill_ her or wish for her to be dead, those poisonous thoughts only make you be grumpy, miserable, and a massive sinner in the eyes of God)" I cut her off to go on a mini rant

"(What's with you and Monika? Or better yet, what about you and this 'God' you like to say is watching even my very thoughts?)"

"(I'm just trying to save you from yourself, you'd be going down to Monika's level if you were to kill her or let her die, also, that God up there is pretty sure the reason you girls are here, there's no other possible explanation. It must have definitely been an act of God that four videogame gals came out from my computer's monitor and onto my life. This is a test from him, and I will make sure that I succeed and make the man proud)" I elaborate as I get up and put the bowl and spoon on the sink to wash it

"(Well, I have no arguments to counter the last thing, But you must understand that she _messed with our minds and family members and then killed us. _You can't expect me to act as nothing happened!)" She counters, and I'm tired of this same old argument

I throw the spoon on the utensil drying spot very harshly to make clear that I'm tired of hearing that.

"(Look Sayori, I'm _not_ expecting nor demanding you to forgive and forget, I'm just asking you to tone down the rhetoric and the death threats, thoughts and death wishes. It's for your own good and happiness and it'll rebuild your broken persona. So please Sayori, promise me that you will _at least try_)"

Silence engulfs the kitchen for a few seconds before she speaks up.

"(I'm hungry)" She flatly says, eager to change the subject

I put my head against the kitchen counter in disappointment.

"(I'll make some more cereal for you)" I say tiredly before I begin looking for a bowl for her on the cabinets

_Dios mío, ayúdame con estas muchachas._

* * *

After making breakfast for everyone (sans Monika because she's still unconscious) and getting the girls who will join me on the journey for food dressed up, I'm laying the housekeeping duties to Yuri, who will stay behind.

"(Look, Yuri, this is my phone number, and there's a landline on the small table next to the computer. If you need anything, Monika wakes up, or my mother comes by, just call me and I'll rush back to the house. And if you need entertainment, there's a small bookshelf with plenty of encyclopedias, law books, and magazines in the living room. And if you're into videogames the PS3 is also available, just use the user labeled _'Invitado', _oh, and by the way, there are boxes of tea on top of the fridge, but _don't touch them under any circumstances._ They are my mom's)"

"(Understood, have a nice trip)" She meekly answers with her head down as I walk with them in tow

As we pass the door's threshold, Yuri stays behind, but Natsuki and Sayori follow me to the car. The former is still using her uniform's vest shirt but paired to a brown_ Bermuda _short that was my grandma's, although it fits her like a pair of Capri pants because she's marginally shorter than my grandma was, and a pair of white and gray sneakers that were mine when I was 12. She looks a bit strange, you can definitely tell that the pants aren't hers and her hair stands out like a neon sign, but Natty is comfortable with her choice in clothing. Sayori is perhaps the most normal-looking, wearing a navy blue sports jacket with pink accents alongside a pair of skinny blue jeans, some black round shoes, and her red bow nowhere to be seen, all borrowed from my mother's closet. Mom's clothes fit Sayori perfectly (But she has some problems getting in the pants because her butt seems to be bigger than my mom's) and make her blend in with the environment perfectly… If you can ignore the peach hair that is.

I head for the car gate and open it wide, I then get in my car, a _vinotinto _2007 Chevrolet Optra Limited that has been warming up for a while, set the transmission in reverse and take the car out of the driveway, once it's on the street and I'm closing the gate the girls get inside, with Sayori quickly claiming the front passenger seat and Natsuki reluctantly sitting on the backseat, as I close the gate, I call Yuri over and instruct her to lock the gate up, also showing her the trick to get it locked up, once she's done, Yuri retreats inside and I head for the car, once inside I try to start some chatty.

"(You girls are comfortable?)" I ask as I set the car in first gear and drive off

"(You know, I'm actually pretty comfortable here! These leather seats sure suck you in. If I remember correctly, Papa's car has some pretty horrid cloth seats, and compared to this? Man, looks like he's been driving me around in an uncomfortable junk heap all the time)" Natsuki replies as she plops down on the seat, very comfortable on the fake leather

"(Wow I… Don't remember much about car rides, but I feel like this is the very best I've ever experienced, and puts anything else to shame)" Sayori adds, shuffling in the seat

"(Glad to hear you girls are liking the ride so far, but beware, it's about to get a bit bumpy…)"

_**BUMP BUMP BUMP BUMP **_ And that's the sound of the Optra's suspension dealing with the sorry state of _Haticos._

"_Coño e' la madre_" I say as I swerve a little to avoid the biggest of potholes on the second most important avenue of Maracaibo, whilst still hitting the small ones because there's no way to avoid them

"(What the actual heck?! How come this street's in such bad shape?! And what's with all these cars driving through it?)" Natsuki asks alarmed as she looks around

"(First off: It's both negligences from the state government and a lack of funding for the City Hall so they can fix this. And second: This is one of the most important avenues in Maracaibo)"

"(Why let one of the most important streets in a city decay so much?)" Sayori asks

"(Three words:) _socialismo, comunismo, y corrupción_"

"(Huh?)" Both of them say at the same time

"(Socialism and Communism, the government ideologies, and corruption, the byproduct of those ideologies ladies)"

"(Ahhh…! I don't get it)" Once again they reply in unison

"_Va a ser una ida a Nasa larga_" I say to myself before I begin explaining socialism, Communism, its faults, atrocities, and the failures that mostly every attempt at implementing them has ended up to Natsuki and Sayori

* * *

After a while, we end up in the _Circunvalación Uno, _The main Street of Maracaibo. As we drive through it, I notice a big line formed in front of the Nasa hypermarket nearby the _Hotel Aladín_, I do a U-turn and head for the parking lot, as we drive in I decide to showcase the results of Socialism and Communism.

"(And this ladies, is what Socialism and Communism causes: Scarcity and hunger)"

I say this as we drive past a line of people of at least 800 people waiting in line to be let in the hypermarket, surrounded by operatives of _Polimaracaibo, _the _Policía Nacional Bolivariana, _and the _Guardia Nacional Bolivariana._ Allegedly there to keep order, but everyone knows they're actually there to attempt to take as many people away or bribes as possible, alongside a couple of sacks of whatever they're selling today.

"(Holy shit, all of this is for food? Goodness gracious)" That's all that Natsuki says at a loss for words

I drive my car to a parking space, shut off the engine and set up every anti-theft mechanism this 2007 car might have.

"(Look, girls, you two are going out in _public._ This means one thing and one thing only: Avoid standing out, and most importantly, avoid speaking English)" I advice as I set up the stick shift lock

"(But we can only speak English!)" Sayori says alarmed

"(Then keep your mouths shut, if either the National Guardsmen or the Policemen hear any of you speaking English they'll take you for a foreigner, and you'll be totally fucked since they'll try to arrest you under any imaginable charges, and God knows might happen when you're taken in. They might torture you, they might _rape you_, or God knows what else, and it'll be real easy for them since none of y'all have any papers. So listen, and listen up good. Trust no-one other than me, got it?)"

They both nod in understanding, and I trigger the fuel line Killswitch.

"(Alright then, let's go)" I say as I open the door and get out

The girls comply and get out of the car, once they're out and the doors are closed, I lock all doors using the alarm controller on the keyfob, and head for the beginning of the line.

"Who's last in here?" I ask a National Guard

"_La verdad ciudadano, _I don't know. But you have to take a number first from the hypermarket employees on the entrance, they're taking thirty people max, and when those are out they're taking another thirty, and so on. We're here to guarantee it goes smoothly" The Guard, a sergeant with the name tag 'M. Ortíz' carrying an assault rifle and no older than forty replies

"_Okey sargento. _I appreciate the help"

"_Para servirle_"

With that exchange I head for the entrance with the girls in tow, but as we walk I notice they're still looking at the Guardsmen.

"(What's wrong?)" I whisper to them

"(The guy seemed pretty polite, no way he's _that _corrupt)" Natsuki replies in the same hushed tone

"(Appearances deceive Natty, watch out for anyone wearing a uniform of that sort)"

"(Okay…)"

When we get to the entrance, the Nasa employee motions that we should extend our arms and show our IDs, I ask her some questions.

"Just a number, the girls are with me. What is on sale today?" I say as I comply with the order

The employee quickly writes the number '822' on my forearm with a marker before answering.

"_Harina PAN, Mantequilla, y leche en polvo. _First and second are coming at a regulated price. _La_ _leche_ is coming at _cinco mil_"

"Five million for how much _leche? _And how many of each product per person?" I ask as I stand aside so she can give someone else a number

"_Medio kilo de leche, _a kilo per person. _La harina_ is three per person, and the _Mantequilla _is just a _pote _of _medio kilo _per person. I'm pretty sure the _Mantequilla_ will be the first thing to run out because the _gandola _didn't bring much of it. _La cola _begins where the _Polimaracaibo _officers are, I hope you brought an umbrella" She replies as she quickly wrote down '823' and '824' on a couple's arms

"Thanks for helping" I say as I motion the girls to follow me to the beginning of the line, which is indeed pretty damn far away

As we walk to the beginning of the line, I notice that Sayori is looking at the number written on my forearm perplexed.

"(Sayo, again, what's wrong?)" I ask her in a hushed tone

"(This… This is inhumane, they are tagging people with numbers for what? Just a little bit of food? And you are buying it too! They're not giving the food away to justify this massive line!)" She whispers to me with heavy indignation on her voice

"(Sayori, food and the bare necessities of life are scarce here. Did you notice that at my house there's no toilet paper? It's been like that since a week ago, I haven't been able to find TP at a reasonable price since a month ago. Resellers are being assholes with the prices, did you know that four rolls of toilet paper cost about Three million _Bolívares _in the black market?)"

"(WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!)" She says out loud in awe, and I put a hand over her mouth to shut her up

"(Watch your goddamn tone! We're out in public!)" I sternly whisper as I'm basically grinding my teeth

"(So, three million bucks for a pack of TP Luis? Like, _really?_)" Natsuki suddenly butts in

"(I wish I was joking, I've been washing my ass every time I need to do a number two because of that absurd price. That I'm virtually well-off doesn't mean I'll throw my money away for toilet paper)"

"(Really, a country where toilet paper is expensive? What kind of place is this?)" Sayori asks to herself

"_Bienvenida a Venezuela mi amiga" _I blankly say as we continue walking, before I remember something and take out my car keys "(Girls, we'll be here for a while and the sunlight is already pretty strong. Can the both of you go to the car and take the umbrella and the two foldable stools in the trunk? Just press the button with the open trunk in it and it will open, no need to mess with the key)"

"(Okay, we'll do it)" Natsuki says as she snags the keys out of my hand and drags Sayori away by the wrist, to be honest, Sayo and Nat look like mother and child in this situation. I just chuckle at the thought

As the girls leave to comply with the favor, I see movement from the hypermarket employees, which are doing signs to the 'law enforcement' officials.

"The other _Tanda!_ ¡_'Tamos listos!_" A male employee screams to the officials, to which they get to work

"_¡A ver ciudadanos! ¡130 a 160!_ Move it people!" A policeman commands the crowd

_I'm number 822, it's gonna take a long while._

* * *

_Several hours later…_

_Coño, estoy mamao'._

Its been hours since we arrived here at 7 A.M, it's already 3 P.M, the girls and I are hungry (thankfully not thirsty since I packed some bottles of water on the car before going out), the butter ran out as expected, and entry of more people to Nasa has been terminated since 1 P.M. But we're close to the end of the line, just a little longer…

"_¡Última tanda ciudadanos! ¡800 a 830! _Nasa is closing! Everyone past 830 can go home! _¡Movimiento!_" Sergeant Ortíz screams to inform the people

The last batch of people is headed to the hypermarket by the National Guard whilst the Police gets everyone who didn't make it out of the Nasa parking lot. I'm pretty damn lucky, I made it in the nick of time and got the last lucky numbers.

I close my eyes as I walk with the umbrella under my left arm whilst I clasp my hands together for a small prayer.

"_Gracias Dios _because you are kind-hearted and you've given me the chance to buy food today_…" _

"(Hey! Open your eyes or you might make a fool of yourself dummy!)" Natsuki screams at me since we're already inside Nasa and away from any 'law enforcement' officials

I stop my step to continue my prayer.

"_Señor, _keep giving me the patience, fortune, and strength to undertake the suffering that is living in Venezuela. And give me the knowledge to take proper care of these four beautiful girls you have sent me, only you know why you do this kind of stuff_, _but I know one thing, and one thing only: Everything you've done is because you love me_, amén…" _

After finishing my prayer I open my eyes only to be met with weird looks from Sayori and Natsuki.

"(What? What's wrong now?)"

"(Freaking weirdo…)" Natty mutters

"(Hey! What's wrong with being thankful to the big man for the chances you're given?)" I ask with sass as I head over to pick up a shopping cart

"(What? Don't tell me you're religious)"

"(Hmm, haven't Luis' actions spoken for him?)" Sayori interjects, pointing out the obvious

"(Argh, just what I needed. I'm in the care of a religious nutjob)" Nat bemoans

"(Wait, what do you mean a nutjob? Do you think that praying or believing in a higher, loving being is something crazy and/or useless?)"

"(Duh, you're praying to something it doesn't exist)"

"Hija e' pu-"

"(ENOUGH! Natsuki, I can tell you're a Hardline atheist this time around, but can you please _not _bite the hand that feeds you? Don't turn him into your Papa, okay?)" Sayori intervenes as to defuse a potential argument

"(Oi, nobody can be _that_ bad)"

"(Tch! Whatever!)" The small girl huffs disgruntled as she turns around and gives us her back as the only thing to see

"(Hey, Sayori… What do you say about learning Spanish with the others ASAP and going to church next Sunday?)" I propose to her

"(Well… Is Monika going to be around?)"

"(If she is conscious by then, yes, she's coming along)"

"(Eeeeeehhhhh)" She doubts

"(Please say yes. Trust me, it'll do wonders for you all, and the pastor is a pretty great person to speak to, he could help you with your depressive thoughts, and he speaks some English as well)" I beg to her

"(Just… Just let me think about it…)"

"_Okey…_"

"(Uuuuh~! Cookies!)" Sayori's attention drifts off to a tube of Oreo cookies on the shelves and she makes a run for it

"(Wait! Sayori! You don't even know how much that costs!)" I chase after her with the cart

We leave Natsuki behind, and all she does is sigh in response.

"(I'll just look for what I wasted yesterday and perhaps some other tasty things…)" She meekly says to herself as she goes down the regulated items aisle

* * *

_About an hour later…_

After following the girls around Nasa so they could tell me what they wanted and what the others might like (In this case it is all about things Yuri would like because newsflash: Everyone hates Monika), we're lining up to do our checkout, the cart is filled modestly, two kilos of pasta, three kilos of _Harina PAN_, half a kilo of powder milk, a bottle of Coke (Original flavor, of course, no calories sucks), half a kilo of minced meat, a bottle of Pampero ketchup and another one of Mavesa Mayonnaise, a tube of Oreo cookies for Sayori, a bar of Cri-Cri chocolate for Natsuki, a box of McCormick Jazmine tea for Yuri, and a duo of industrial TP rolls that were at regulated price but nobody mentioned outside. The girls were expectantly looking at the articles they picked and eagerly passed them to the cashier for checkout. He scans all of the articles, one by one…

"The total is 13,584,783.50. Cash, debit, or credit?" The cashier delivers the ultimatum

"_Débito mi pana_" I say as I reach for my wallet and draw my debit card

Eventually, I give my card and data, and the card passes without an issue. My purchases are bagged by a poor boy whom I can't tip due to the cash scarcity, and we get out from Nasa. I'm carrying the heaviest bag with the food, whilst Natsuki and Sayori are fighting for control of the bag with their sweets, the Coke, Yuri's tea, and the toilet paper (I don't know why the kid bagged the TP there). I pop the car's trunk and chuck the bag I'm carrying inside it carefully. I then take away the bag the girls are fighting for.

"(Hey! Give that back!)" Sayori bemoans

"(You have five seconds to hand over that bag before I make you infertile)" Natsuki threatens

I take out the sweets they're fighting over from the bag and hand them over to their respective owners.

"_¿Felices ahora coñas e' su Madre?_" I say with sass before closing the trunk shut and unlocking the doors

I get inside the car and roll the passenger seat back to take out the stick shift lock, I roll the seat back to its original position before moving onto the fuel line killswitch, but as I'm deactivating it…

_**TI-LI-LI-LI-LING-NI-NI-NI-NING! **_My phone goes off and I look at who's calling.

* * *

**Llamada entrante**

**Casa – 0261XXXXXXX**

* * *

Seeing as it is my house's landline I pick it up.

"_Luis Ernesto. Háblame_"

"_Luis? Es Yuri. _Monika just woke up and she's freaking out because she doesn't know where you are. You think you could speak to her so she could calm down? I wouldn't like to talk to her, I feel pretty uneasy around her because… You know, she drove me to suicide and all…"

"No problem Yuri, _te comprendo,_ just give her the phone"

I then listen to shuffling sounds on the other end of the line as the girls that are with me get in the car and I finally deactivate the fuel line killswitch and start the car. After a few seconds, Monika finally lets herself be heard.

"(Luis?! Darling?! Where are you?!)"

_Bueno, esto me puso incómodo y quesuo también._

"(Emmm…)" That's all I manage to say at a loss for words

"(Oh Luis, you must know that hearing you lets me have a sigh of relief, where are you?)"

"(I'm at Nasa with Natsuki and Sayori… We're grocery shopping but we're heading back about now. Don't worry about us…)" I then turn to Nat and Sayo, who are trying to open the sweets I bought them "(Hey! No eating in the car! I don't have enough cash to get my car washed again!)"

"(Ah… Glad to hear it… So how long it's going to take you to be back home? Some of us are pretty hungry)"

My phone the vibrates due to an unseen notification, I put the call on speaker and open the notification, it's a message from… Mom.

* * *

**Mami:**

**Mijo, I'm already at the terminal de pasajeros waiting for you to pick me up. I'm calling you but Digitel says the line is busy. Either way, I'm waiting for you. ¡Te amo!**

* * *

"_¡COÑO E' LA MADRE!_"

* * *

**La Nota: It's settled, Luis is going to be an upstanding Christian boi ¿Cómo la ven?**

_(Copy-paste from the previous chapter) Now. Perhaps the most unique thing about this story is the abundance of Venezuelan Spanish phrases and slang used throughout the dialogue, and after each chapter, there will be a section explaining the meaning of each phrase and/or slang, take it as a glossary:_

_Verga: Lit. Penis. In the context used it means shit or damn, overtly used as a filler word in Maracaibo._

_Vaina: Non-vulgar filler word. Normally used to replace 'Verga'._

_Vergación: Stronger version of "Verga", commonly used in Maracaibo to denote frustration and/or awe._

_Encadenado(a): Lit. Chained. In the context used it means a person who just can't shut up_

_Mijo: Diminutive of "Mi Hijo". Meaning "My son" in English._

_Pana: Friend, partner._

_Marico: Lit. Queer. In Venezuelan Spanish, it can either conserve its original meaning as an insult or be used to address a friend._

_Mariquera(s): Used to tell someone it's speaking bullshit._

_Primo: Lit. Cousin. In Venezuelan Spanish, it can also mean "friend"._

_Cagar, cagada: Lit. Take a shit and turd respectively. In the context used it means 'fuck it up' and 'fuck up' respectively._

_Breva, brevera: Breva is used to undermine a person who isn't very attentive to the world surrounding them, whilst brevera is used to insult the activities they make._

_Mardito: A damned thing or person._

_Asaltacunas: Lit. Baby stroller jumper. In the context used it means an older person who likes minors sexually._

_Nojoda/'Joda: A word to express disappointment, and/or unconformity._

_Picarse, picó: Getting salty and/or touchy after friendly banter hits too close to home, picó is in the past tense._

_Formatiar/formatié: To perform a hard reset on a device or formatting a flash drive, formatié is in the past tense._

_Resetear: Same as above, sans the formatting part._

_Megas: Used to refer to Megabytes and Megabits._

_Largas: Delays/Delaying something._

_CANTV: The unreliable, slow, state-owned internet service provider._

_LOPNA: The Venezuelan ministry of protection to minors._

_Cable quemao: Burnt wires/wiring._

_Llegó la Luz: Lit. Lights have arrived. In the context used it means that electricity has returned after a blackout._

_Coño de la madre/Coño de tu madre: The former is used to express that something isn't okay, whilst the latter is used to call someone a son of a bitch._

_Este coño(a) si pesa: This person sure is heavy, vulgar phrase._

_Lo que pesaís es verga: A phrase meaning: You sure are fucking heavy._

_No me jodas: Don't fuck with me._

_Así me gusta: That's how I like it._

_Saco de cemento: Cement bag._

_Ahí voy: I'm going._

_Gasa: Medical bandages._

_Pero no te puedo garantizar nada: But, I can't guarantee anything._

_Grima: Mild disgust, chills._

_Zucaritas: Frosted Flakes by Kellogg's._

_Cola: Word with multiple meanings, it can either mean a waiting line, a lift, or an artificial sweetener._

_Gandola: Truck._

_Mamao': Tired. Vulgar phrase._

_Quesuo (a): Horny._

_Tanda: Batch._

_Na güevoná': This phrase is like saying "Holy shit"._

_This glossary can and will be extended on future entries._


	6. Me Mum, The Clothes, and Monika's Dumb

_**Primero que cualquier vaina, las respuestas a las reviews:**_

_**Yosdave Alejandro: Primero que todo mi pana, un abrazo y me place saber que te va gustando la historia. Segundo, mantenéte pegao' que lo que les viene a las Dokis y a Luis es joropo, porque ahorita es 2017 en el fic, y vos mejor que nadie debeís saber como están las vergas ahorita.**_

_**I like chickens: Ah! We meet again Mr. Upstanding Anonymous Reviewer! Well, you'll be pleased to know that I have plans where Monika becomes more like the source material Monika further down the line, sans the murdering part due to narrative reasons. But without spilling TOO many details I'll just tell you that there'll be no hacking or file manipulation and that the On-Screen text thing will be mostly used for depictions of text messages, e-mails (Yeah, we'll be getting plenty of those, after all, one of the characters is seeking to emigrate), pop-up windows, and probably signages too. So that's the reason why it'll remain on the legend. Keep yourself around amigo!**_

_**Sip, sigo metiendo la leyenda en el documento de Word:**_

"Texto" = Dialogue in Spanish

"(Text)" = Dialogue in English or another specified language

_Text _= Character's inner thoughts

_**Text **_= Sound effect

**Text **= On-screen text

* * *

_**Chapter five: Mi Madre, La Ropa… y La Pendeja de Monika.**_

* * *

"(Luis? Luis?! What is it with the screaming? Something wrong?)" Monika asks worried through the phone

"(Hope for the best and prepare for the worse.) _Nos vemos_" With that flat response I hang up and turn to the girls on the car with me "(Sayori. Backseat. **Now.**)"

"(Huh? Why?)" She asks perplexed as she simply jumps on the backseat without getting out of the car

"(Mami's back in town, so brace yourselves for either a warm welcome or a kick out to the streets)" I say as I set the car in first gear and get out of the parking lot, whilst the girls simply stare at me confused

"(Mami? Who's that?)" Natsuki chimes in

"(**My mother. **The woman who gave me to birth? Also the rightful owner of the house you girls slept in yesterday, and the clothes Sayori is wearing right now)"

"(Something wrong with her?)"

"(Well, two tiny details. One: I let four strangers who don't speak Spanish sleep in the house without her authorization. Two: I borrowed some of her and my dead grandmother's clothes to two strangers. Do I need to say more?)" I nonchalantly explain as I do a risky U-turn on the _uno_

"(Welp)"

"(Yeah, figures…)"

With that I hurry to the Passenger Terminal, which is conveniently on the way home.

* * *

Half an hour later we're at the destination, _El Terminal de Pasajeros de Maracaibo. _Always filled with people headed for other states of Venezuela, or out of the country in search for a better life and work opportunities. I start roaming around in the car on the terminal, looking for my ma.

"(So umm, Luis. How does your mother look like?)" Sayori asks

"(About my height, brown-yellowish hair, _meztiza,_ possibly carrying two suitcases… Is that enough for you?)"

"(Uh-huh, sure! Did you pay attention Natsuki?)"

"(Eh? Wha?)" Natty mumbles in a mouthful of Cri-Cri

"(Luis' mother is a woman of about his height with brown-yellowish hair and carrying two suitcases! Keep your eyes open…! Also give me some chocolate!)" She adds before jumping Natty in an attempt to snatch a piece of chocolate from her

"(Buzz off Sayori! He bought you cookies!)"

"(Hey you morons! What did I say about eating on the car?!)" I angrily add as I keep looking for my mother and lucky me! I found her

Mami's standing on a sidewalk nearby a bus dressed in a white T-shirt with a Venezuelan flag in the shape of a heart, a pair of jeans and blue Nike running shoes, wearing a Venezuela cap, and lugging around a backpack and medium suitcase. She appears 35 rather than 55 if you ask me. I honk the horn to get her attention as I park right beside her. But before unlocking the door and popping the trunk, I quickly turn around to the girls and take away what's left of the Cri-Cri bar and stuff it in the glove box. Not without giving both of the girls a warning.

"(Alright you idiots. This is the D-Day. Keep your mouths shut until we get home, got it?)" I say sternly enough to leave them scared shitless, and all they do is nod in understanding.

With that I unlock the car and pop the trunk before getting down and greeting my mother.

"_¡Hey Mami bella! ¿Bendición?_ How were things in Mérida?" I warmly greet as I go to her and give her a hug

She replies with giving me a kiss on the cheek before answering me.

"_Todo bien mijo, Dios me lo bendiga. _How did you fare at home without me? Don't tell me you've been eating only _Pan y agua_"

"Very funny ma. But no, I haven't stopped the good diet I had before you left… For the most part"

"How many kilos _bajaste_" Momma asks with sass

"_Ni uno ma_, stop it" I reply as I move onto carrying her suitcase into the trunk, which by the way is really heavy "_Vergación Mami. _What did you bring from Mérida? _¡¿Piedras?!_"

"I brought what it had to be brought. _No preguntéis más muchacho_" She says as she drops her backpack in the trunk as well "_¿Qué es esto? _You were buying groceries?"

"_Sí ma, _I bought some _salao' _in Nasa"

"_Medio kilo de carne molía'. _You call this _salao'?_"

"_¿Y vos qué creéis? _That people gift me money? Sorry I don't work for Arias Cardenas so I can rob a ton of money like the rest of the Chavistas to give you 5 kilos of each kind of meat" I sarcastically reply as I close the trunk shut and hear for the cabin

"_A ver_. Don't you dare speaking to me like that!"

"And you don't get so uppity when you don't have the reason!"

"_¡Luis Ernesto me cierra la jeta pero ya!_" She orders

"_Si ma…" _I say in resignation as I get in the car. All I can do is comply, right? She's my mother after all

She quickly gets in the car as well, and as she puts her seatbelt on she notices the presences of Natsuki and Sayori.

"And who are these?"

"Some friends ma-" She then cuts me off

"Isn't that my _chaqueta…? _And my jeans? _¡Coño!_ My shoes…! And _Mami's _pants?!"

_Coño e' la madre… Who gave her that kind of memory over clothing…_

"_Mami, calmáte. _I can explain on the way home"

"_Verga. _It better be a very damn good explanation. Because I'm _muy arrecha _right now!"

"Well, you see _mamita. _These are Sayori and Natsuki. Two out of four, the other two are named Monika and Yuri. They're at the house"

"_¡¿DÓNDE COÑO E' LA MADRE DIJISTE QUE ESTÁN?!"_

_Diosito, si estáis ahí ayudáme pa' que no me coma la dragona._

* * *

After a few presentations and me calling over _Tía Dubi _ and Javi. We discuss the current predicament as _Mami _and I make some pasta for everyone.

"_A ver si entiendo. _These girls that we have sitting at our table right now came out from the computer? And are from a videogame?" She asks, obviously in doubt

"_Si Neida del Rosario. _That's how things are, next question" Tía Dubi replies

"They don't speak _Español. _Am I right?"

"The tallest one, Yuri. Does speak _Español, _though she has a Spanish accent" I add, making a point

"_Bueno Yuri. _Prove it" Mami says as she puts the minced meat on a _paila _before turning to Yuri

"_Mire señora. _We are sorry for intruding into this… Reality all of a sudden, but I, on behalf of the others, implore you that you let us stay at your home. We have literally nothing but what we are wearing, and we don't have these so-called _cédulas _to avoid being arrested by the authorities, and your son Luis is perhaps the closest we have to a guide right now. _Así que, _please listen to me" Yuri begs to my mom with a desperate look on her face

Mom takes a look at the food, then another look at the girls, and finally a glance at the heavens. She then sighs and looks at me dead in the eyes.

"_Mijo. _I know Dubisay wouldn't lie to me about something like this, and there's also the fact that these girls were likely sent here by an act of God so…" She then steals a glance to the bag of packed food on the kitchen table/counter "So make sure you buy more _víveres_. Because this just became _una familia de seis_"

Yuri smiles before telling the girls their fate, and the happiness quickly spreads to the rest of us, with Sayori squealing in joy in a matter of seconds and Monika trying to reach for a group hug, which is promptly denied by the rest of the girls, but given by Javi, _Tía Dubi, _and I.

"_Aquí huele a gato encerrao'_" Mami mutters upon seeing the scene unfold, worried about the rejection the other girls gave Monika

* * *

_Oh my! This is just great! Luis' mom let us stay here! And there's also food to celebrate! Never tasted pasta before (Or at least I don't remember if I did), but it sure smells great from here! I'm so excited! But I still can't believe __**that witch **__actually tried to reach us for a group hug, like hell if I want to have physical contact with her, heck! I'm even sick of being in the same room as her. Well, forget about that Sayori! There is food that needs to be eaten!_

Luis helps his mother serve the food, Natsuki gets her plate first than anyone else, then Yuri, some boy, a lady, Monika, and finally me.

_Why the hungriest for last?! I could've died here!_

The rest of the girls and I begin eating, but Luis, his mother, the boy, and that lady clasp their hands together and begin… Praying? We all suddenly stop eating, I did it out of curiosity, and so did **Monika.** But judging from Yuri's attitude she is doing it out of respect whilst Natsuki only did it for a second before doing an eye roll and resuming her eating.

They finish praying and we all resume our eating, a few seconds later Luis' mother does a quick intervention.

"So, _mijo._ You thought about what are you going to do with the clothing issue?" I don't know what this means, but it made Luis forcefully swallow his food

"_¿Te digo la verdad? No sé. _Whilst Natsuki can use _Abuela's _clothing. Sayori can't use your clothes all the time, especially the underwear, and don't get me started about Yuri and Monika. _Carajo, _and clothes are expensive as shit…"

"Language _sobrino…! _Look, I am pretty sure your mother can solve the issue, isn't she a very good _costurera?_" The lady intervenes

"_¡Modista Dubisay! _I am not the average _costurera. _I design, cut, and sew. And that's actually a pretty good idea _hermana! _I can make clothes for the girls! There's plenty of _retazos_ around here I can use. And the stark differences in body shape from each girl make them a great challenge! Oh, not to mention the savings in mannequins since they'll be living here"

"_¿Ves tía? _They're not completely useless" The boy interjects, earning a smack in the back of the head from the lady

"I… I take offense at that" Yuri adds

"And nobody said that, ever. Javi is a bit of a _güevón, _but he has good intentions. (Don't worry girls. Mami has everything under control)" Luis adds

"_A ver. _Let's not waste any more time on worrying about things, right now, let's eat! _Bon appetit!_" Luis' mother adds, and the last thing surely sounded like a signal to eat!

Luis' words reassure me into thinking everything will be okay. Let's just hope that they will…

* * *

Quite some time later, Luis' mom is taking my measurements on her sewing workshop (Which is actually a kinda small room) so she can make some clothes for me. Yuri, Natsuki, and **the witch** are here too, the former serving as an interpreter for us all.

"(So, what is this for?)" I ask, and Yuri translates for me

"I need your measurements Sayori, I can't make good clothes without your measurements" She replies, and Yuri translates almost immediately

With that I remain calm as she continues, once she's done taking the measurements she motions Yuri to come by, and takes hers as well with a bit of difficulty because of her height, Natsuki quickly follows, her being dramatically easier due to her stature. And finally Ms. I-like-killing-my-friends-for-fun, which was difficult for her, but not as much as Yuri was. Once she quickly goes over all of our measurements one more time, she draws her phone and opens the gallery app.

"So, girls. Here are a few models for you all to pick. Be mindful that the color palette and length of the models will be limited since I'll be working with _retazos_"

After Yuri translated for her we all begin looking over the gallery, there's plenty of models we can choose, plus the time she will spend making them, this will take some time.

* * *

_A little more than six hours later…_

_This… This is amazing… Actual, new clothes. And matching undergarments to boot! This dream slowly builds up more and more._

"Voila! _Seis horas _of hard work for these _vestidos mollejúos_" Luis' mom likely boasts considering her speech manners, but she has a very good reason to boast

Sayori and I are here, looking at ourselves on a wide full-body mirror Luis' mother has on her little workplace. She made a simple, white dress for me alongside a pair of matching lingerie, though we weren't wearing those out of our Tailor's request. I look dazzling, and the same goes for Sayori, though she got a navy blue overall in place of the dress, but this overall hugs her figure tightly, making it stand out.

"(Hey, umm… You look great on that!)" I compliment Sayori, trying to lighten the mood

"(Uh-huh, sure, whatever)" She replies dismissively as she keeps checking herself out

"Alright _muchachas. _I know you two love your new sets of clothes but I'm pretty sure none of you all have taken a bath since crashing into reality. So take those things off and head into a bathroom. We've got three of those so one you will have to stick around as one of the others is finished. Yuri, you will be the one staying here, we need to finish your underwear by the very least, Natsuki, once you're _bañándote _pass in a towel here, I'll give you your new underwear" The older woman speaks, and Yuri once again translates, plus signaling that there is a bathroom with a shower neighboring the workshop, how convenient

I start making my way to the bathroom, and once I arrive I remember something…

_How do you exactly take a bath…? Well, there is only one way of knowing…_

"(Luiiiiiis~!)"

"_Ahí voy!_" I hear from outside the bathroom, somewhat far away. He was probably leading the others to a bathroom

A half a minute later, he knocks the door.

"(Monika? What's wrong?)"

"(How do you take a bath?)"

And now all I hear is uncontrollable laughter coming from Luis on the other side of the door.

"_¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…! ¡COÑO E' LA MADRE…! ¡ES COMO UN CHAVISTA-JAJAJAJAAAA~!_"

"(Luis! Please! I'm being serious!)" I plead to him

"_¿Qué?_ (You are?)"

I audibly hum in affirmation.

"_Nojoda. _(Okay, first off, you gotta undress)" He says and I need his advice… Up to a point

_How do you take this thing off? A bra, right?_

"(You done in there?)"

"(Ehhh, I might have a problem with the bra… Why don't you come in and help me?)"

"_¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!_" He screams, by the tone I can tell he's in awe

"(Something wrong?)" I question

"_Que va, no. _(Nothing wrong with a guy helping a woman he met just yesterday get naked, not at all~!)"

"(Then if it isn't wrong, why don't you come in?)"

"(I was being SAR-CAS-TIC Monika. Of course there's something wrong! You're half-naked and I'm a guy! What's with this damn teasing?!)"

"(What's teasing again?)"

"_Pero es que me lleva el coño ¡¿ME MANDASTE UN BEBÉ O QUÉ DIOS MÍO?!_" He screams out loud and I get uncomfortable, though in a second he sighs and continues "_Al coño, _an eight-year-old knows more about sex than her-(Monika I'm coming in!)"

In less than a second, he opens the door and steps in… With his left hand covering his eyes.

* * *

_Mardita sea Monika. How can you be this fucking stunad?!_

"(Alright let's make this quick. Turn around)" I order and separate two of my fingers covering my only to see that she complied and now her back is facing me

_Diosito perdonáme pero lo que se tiene que decir se tiene que decir… ¡Que buen culo!_

With those lascivious thoughts now lingering on my mind, I hurry up on taking her bra off. Once the two snaps are loose, I step back and put my hand back on my eyes.

"_Metéte en esa verga_"

"(What?)"

_Coño, I forgot that she doesn't speak Spanish._

"(GET IN THE GODDAMN SHOWER WOMAN!)" I order harshly and in desperation

I hear as she made hurried steps into the shower, and I uncover my eyes. Then I open the cabinet that's behind this bathroom's mirror and retrieve a soap bar, then pass it to her through the curtain.

"(Here, you'll need this)" I say as I wiggle the soap bar a bit to catch her attention, and once she grabs it I continue "(You see that red handle on the shower tube? Turn it to the left and the water'll come out. Do the opposite to stop the water from flowing. First, get wet, then close the shower to get some soap on you. You do this by rubbing that soap bar I gave you all over your body, and make sure to wash every nook and cranny. Then open the shower again and use the water to help you rinse the soap off your body, use your hands and put the part directly on the waterfall to rinse off a part where you feel like you still have soap on. Once you feel soap-free, close the shower and dry yourself off with the towel I'll bring you in a minute, then get out. Got it?)"

"(Get wet, get soaped up, rinse it off, then dry off. I think I get the gist of it)" She reassures as she opens the shower

With that, I get out of the bathroom and go retrieve some towels at _Abuela's _closet. As I'm getting the towels off the shelf, the door to this room's bathroom, which is contiguous to the closet, opens. I turn around only to see Natsuki's face coming out from it.

"(Hey dummy. I need a towel unless you want me to catch a cold and get all your house soggy)"

"_Rosa pa' la rosa_" I say to myself as I throw Natty a hot pink towel

"(Cool)" She blankly says as she catches the towel

"(What about saying thanks?)" I ask with sass

She simply retreated back to the bathroom in response. And I left for the kitchen bathroom and left Sayori an orange towel with blue flowers right in the half wall that's in front of the bathroom. I can hear her hum the Doki Doki theme from here, but I knock the door, snapping her out of her reverie.

"(Huh? Who is it?)" She asks confused

"_Soy yo, Luis_" I answer

"(Who?)"

"¡Luis! (Look Sayori, I left you a towel just outside the bathroom because it's very likely that you'll need it)"

"(Oh! Thanks…! For everything you know…)" She meekly says

"(No problem, I'm here to help)" I reply before leaving…

And head for the elephant in the house once again. I enter the bathroom once again, and Monika's still in the shower, thankfully. I hang the towel on the curtain support before speaking.

"(When you need the towel, look on top of the curtain okay?)"

"(Okay! Thanks for the heads-up!)" She replies cheerily as I leave the bathroom in a hurry and head for Mami's workshop

Upon entering I see Natsuki thanking Ma for giving her new underwear.

"_Mu… Chas Grra… Cias_" She attempts to say whilst shaking both of my mom's hands, virtually failing on the attempt with a heavy Asian accent, though actually getting to pronounce the letter 'R', though giving it an erroneous heavy emphasis

"_Un placer mija_" Mami replies

"(I see you're trying to learn Spanish Nat! You need a little more practice though)" I say as I enter the workshop

"(A little? More like a whole lot Luis)" Yuri adds, being brutally honest. She gets a playful hit on the arm from Natsuki on her way out due to this comment

"_Por cierto. Agarra esto_" I then give Yuri her towel

"_Gracias_" She thanks

"_Que bello. _But it's now time to address the biggest of the issues here" Mami cuts in

"_Mami, _if it's about their wardrobe I can buy more fabrics at the _Centro_"

"_Quisieras que eso fuera. _No, it's about Monika. Yuri told me the whole story"

"And…?" I ask in defeat

"You're protecting a _sociopathic murderer_ Luis Ernesto. That's bad as hell" Ma replies

"_Lo sé. Lo sé… _But if God gave her a second chance, why can't we?"

"_Mijo, _she is here alongside her three victims. We can follow God's will, but they can and will be reluctant to do the same"

"She is not wrong Luis. We can't just forgive Monika" Yuri adds

"_¡Lo sé! _But what can I do? She's here and she's dumber than a _Chavista!_ She doesn't even know how to take a bath! If I was to boot her to the street she wouldn't survive even an hour and I don't want to carry that in my conscience!" I vent out before tiredly sitting down in the office chair beside Yuri's

"You're too noble Luis… But we'll have to work something out on Monika" The purple haired girl tells me as she pats my back

"I have a plan. What about…?" Mami tries to speak before being cut off by the sound of the workshop's door opening

And the figure that opened it was no-one else than Monika. _Completely naked, not covering her private bits, and drying herself off with the towel I gave her._

"(Wow! That shower is great. A bit cold, but great-oh! Yuri! Can you tell Luis' mother to give me the clothes she made for me?)" She asks innocently as if nothing was wrong with her current situation

"_¡CUBRE TUS MISERIAS MONIKA!_" Yuri, Ma, and I scream at the same time

"(Huh?)"

_Monika: La pendeja del siglo._

* * *

_(Copy-paste from the previous chapter) Now. Perhaps the most unique thing about this story is the abundance of Venezuelan Spanish phrases and slang used throughout the dialogue, and after each chapter, there will be a section explaining the meaning of each phrase and/or slang, take it as a glossary:_

_Verga: Lit. Penis. In the context used it means shit or damn, overtly used as a filler word in Maracaibo._

_Vaina: Non-vulgar filler word. Normally used to replace 'Verga'._

_Vergación: Stronger version of "Verga", commonly used in Maracaibo to denote frustration and/or awe._

_Encadenado(a): Lit. Chained. In the context used it means a person who just can't shut up_

_Mijo: Diminutive of "Mi Hijo". Meaning "My son" in English._

_Pana: Friend, partner._

_Marico: Lit. Queer. In Venezuelan Spanish, it can either conserve its original meaning as an insult or be used to address a friend._

_Mariquera(s): Used to tell someone it's speaking bullshit._

_Primo: Lit. Cousin. In Venezuelan Spanish, it can also mean "friend"._

_Cagar, cagada: Lit. Take a shit and turd respectively. In the context used it means 'fuck it up' and 'fuck up' respectively._

_Breva, brevera: Breva is used to undermine a person who isn't very attentive to the world surrounding them, whilst brevera is used to insult the activities they make._

_Mardito: A damned thing or person._

_Asaltacunas: Lit. Baby stroller jumper. In the context used it means an older person who likes minors sexually._

_Nojoda/'Joda: A word to express disappointment, and/or unconformity._

_Picarse, picó: Getting salty and/or touchy after friendly banter hits too close to home, picó is in the past tense._

_Formatiar/formatié: To perform a hard reset on a device or formatting a flash drive, formatié is in the past tense._

_Resetear: Same as above, sans the formatting part._

_Megas: Used to refer to Megabytes and Megabits._

_Largas: Delays/Delaying something._

_CANTV: The unreliable, slow, state-owned internet service provider._

_LOPNA: The Venezuelan ministry of protection to minors._

_Cable quemao: Burnt wires/wiring._

_Llegó la Luz: Lit. Lights have arrived. In the context used it means that electricity has returned after a blackout._

_Coño de la madre/Coño de tu madre: The former is used to express that something isn't okay, whilst the latter is used to call someone a son of a bitch._

_Este coño(a) si pesa: This person sure is heavy, vulgar phrase._

_Lo que pesaís es verga: A phrase meaning: You sure are fucking heavy._

_No me jodas: Don't fuck with me._

_Así me gusta: That's how I like it._

_Saco de cemento: Cement bag._

_Ahí voy: I'm going._

_Gasa: Medical bandages._

_Pero no te puedo garantizar nada: But, I can't guarantee anything._

_Grima: Mild disgust, chills._

_Zucaritas: Frosted Flakes by Kellogg's._

_Cola: Word with multiple meanings, it can either mean a waiting line, a lift, or an artificial sweetener._

_Gandola: Truck._

_Mamao': Tired. Vulgar phrase._

_Quesuo (a): Horny._

_Tanda: Batch._

_Na güevoná': This phrase is like saying "Holy shit"._

_Salao': Basically a word that means any sort of meat._

_Arrecho(a): Angry. It's a vulgar word but widely used._

_Paila: Pot or pan (Actually I ain't quite sure of this one :p)._

_Cédula: ID card._

_Retazo: Leftover fabrics._

_Aquí huele a gato encerrado: Phrase meaning "Something smells fishy here"_

_Chavista: Follower of the Maduro-Chávez governments, nowadays used as a derogatory term because GOD, most Chavistas are indeed stupid._

_Me lleva el coño: Literally "May the pussy take me away". It's sorta like saying "Fuck me"._

_Metéte en esa verga: Phrase meaning "Get in that shit"_

_This glossary can and will be extended on future entries._


	7. Title too damn long

**Primero que cualquier vaina, las respuestas a las reviews:**

**Denizen of Dreamland: No mijo, gracias a vos por tomarte el tiempo pa' leer el fic. No será el más popular de FF, pero vaya que es diferente a los otros donde Las Dokis (O por lo usual, solo Monika) salen en cualquier país anglosajón del primer mundo. ¡También está la otra vaina del placer que me da que por este fic te estéis enamorando del lenguaje coloquial Venezolano! Ojo, ve que está un poquitico mocho porque como no salgo mucho del estado no sé mucho más allá del Español Maracucho. Así que disculpáme si pelo algunas cosas en el Español Andino Venezolano, el Coriano, el Caraqueño, y pare usted de contar. Pero bueno ¡Un seguidor más de Las Dokis Venezolanas que es otro Venezolano siempre me deja con una risa bien pendeja en la cara! ¡Gracias por haber encontrado mi fic de casualidad!**

**Demosx: ¡Jeje! ¡Otro compatriota más pal' cuento! Bueno, Luis es senda e' marañero, ahorita vende dólares, pero más adelante en la historia lo vaís a ver haciendo de todo un poco (Ya por 2019 se metió en el lucrativo negocio de la reventa de gasolina, por ejemplo). Eso debería explicar porque él puede comprar leche en polvo sin hacerse mierda economicamente. Lo de la pendejera de Monika lo voy a explicar en la siguiente respuesta, pero es en Inglés XD**

**I like chickens: Ah! It's-a you-again! Glad to see you're sticking around! Alright, time for me to explain. Monika's that much of a dumbass because she spent more time than Sayori being self-aware, making anything prior to her epiphany a blur or outright forgotten. But I won't deny she's also playing dumb at times (E.g: The opportunity where she said "What's teasing again?" Knowing full well what it was).**

**Sip, sigo metiendo la leyenda en el documento de Word:**

"Texto" = Dialogue in Spanish

"(Text)" = Dialogue in English or another specified language

_Text_ = Character's inner thoughts

_**Text**_ = Sound effect

**Text** = On-screen/Written text (Handwritten text is also underlined)

* * *

_**Chapter 6: La Escuelita, un reconocimiento, y boxeo con palabras.**_

* * *

After breakfast, _Mami, _the girls, and I are having a 'team reunion' on the living. The business at hand? The language barrier.

"(So, girls. As you all might know: Venezuela is a Latin American country. Which means we speak Spanish and not English, the only language you girls know how to speak. Unfortunately, you girls speaking English outside of this home or in presence of strangers or authorities is gonna ring a ton of bells and will draw targets on your backs. So we need y'all speaking Spanish, and fast. Yuri fortunately already speaks the language, so that's one less thing to worry about)"

I see Yuri whispering an abridged version of what I just said to my mom, and she suddenly pipes up with an idea.

"Luis, dear? Don't we have your old elementary text and exercises books around? I'm sure we can use them to teach the girls the language, like an _escuelita_"

"_No es mala idea. _I could guide my friends through the textbooks and evaluate their performances on the exercises" Yuri suggests

"'_Ta bueno. _I'll go get em'" I then turn to the rest of the girls "(Well girls. Looks like you'll be going back to a school of sorts)"

Sayori and Monika quickly seem excited whilst Natsuki gives an audible groan. Letting us know that she didn't like the idea.

I dart to my room (That I now share with _Mami _since I know none of the girls in their right mind would share a room with Monika without taking the chance to kill her) and look on the shelves for all of my old language textbooks and some exercise books which I only used partially or are outright untouched, I didn't care whether they were from my elementary or _bachillerato _years.

_It wouldn't hurt giving them the full course, right?_

I pull out from my room and motion everyone to follow me to the second living/studio room, I lay all the books on an hexagonal wooden table diagonal to the computer, now using an old CRT monitor we had laying around in lieu of the LCD one the girls destroyed when they broke into reality.

_Awful step down from that crisp 1280x1024 goodness. But whatever, that thing has no graphics card so it should do it._

"_¡Okey gente! _ (May the knowledge start flowing!)" I say in enthusiasm as I fetch a transparent glass flower vase now filled with pencils, crayons, pens, markers of all kinds, and erasers

The girls take a seat and rush to grab a pencil. Sayori and Natsuki are already waiting for activities whilst Monika is apparently… Struggling to grip the pencil properly?

_¿Y ahora qué le pasa a esta pendeja?_

"Emmm… (Monika, may I know what's wrong?)" I ask, a little bit concerned

She simply sighs before replying.

"(I-I-I… I don't remember how to use a pencil, or pen, or anything. Let alone write)" She admits in defeat

"Luis, what's going on?" Mom asks

"She doesn't know how to write. I should've expected considering she didn't know how to either walk or talk when she got here. She's basically a special needs child at this point" I explain, facepalming as I do

"Uhhh… I-I-I think you two should handle Monika on your own. I can handle the others" Yuri suddenly interjects, making us turn around

"Uh, _si. _Go for it Yuri. We know you wouldn't like to be close to Monika anyway" Mami approves the idea, and she simply nods and goes back to her friends in response

"_Bueno Mamita. _Looks like we'll have to use this…" I say as I carefully take a book from the pile, a very specific exercise book which has a light blue cover…

**Caligrafía Correctiva**

"Seems like it is the only way _mijo_…"

"(Don't worry Monika. This should get you writing in no time)"

I lay the book in front of her and open it up. This section asks her to simply write her name down. Mine's written in there already, but I simply grab an eraser, get rid of the text that was in there, and pass onto the next page which is filled with tips on how to write with ease.

_Bueno. These girls were basically reborn, but why is Monika marginally dumber than the others? I'll find out later._

* * *

At about two P.M, when lunch's ready, we all get out of the studio and onto the kitchen ready to eat. Today's lunch is a simple _Arroz con carne esmechada. Mami _lays down the plates in front of us, and whilst mom and I are prayingthe girls have already begun eating.

"(So girls…) _¿Qué han aprendido?_" I ask out of curiosity once I'm done praying

Natsuki is the first to pipe up.

"_E' to' un poco Luis. E' to' un poco_" She replies in an accent akin to hearing a Cuban speaking

"Oh. Natty _la Cubana?_"

"What? I sound like a communist?"

_Ah, she remembers the talk we had on the way to Nasa._

"_Bueno… _Kinda"

"_Ay coño. _I can't believe it. Luis, can you help me in getting rid of this accent?!" She pleads, desperate

"Ehhh… _Depende. _How far are y'all in the Spanish lessons?"

Yuri suddenly interjects.

"_No_ _sé_ _como._ But Natsuki and Sayori dominate the language already. They went through the textbooks and the exercises I gave them as if they already knew them. It appears that they had the knowledge all along, and we just had to wake that up in them. To be honest? It is very strange considering that, as far as I can remember, we didn't have a Spanish class back in the game. The closest thing we had was a very incomplete Italian course"

Mami and I are amazed at how fluid Yuri's statement was, plus the whole ordeal.

"_Bueno. _I ain't going to question it" Mami then quickly turns to the peach-haired girl sitting alongside us in the table "_Sayori, háblame_"

"_¡Yuri no miente! _We speak Spanish without a hitch! _¡Arriba!_" Sayo replies cheerily in a _gocho_ accent before getting a spoonful of rice on her mouth

"Ah, this is great news! We can now teach y'all slang and colloquial mannerisms…! Also I can help Nat in getting rid of that Cuban accent"

The two girls who were taught the language recently raise their spoons in excitement hot off the heels of an excited squeal. Though Natsuki remembered her original stance on the _escuelita_ and retreats to eating quickly. We all just laugh at the situation and begin making plans on what's next for the girls who now speak Spanish.

"Oh oh oh. Sayori sounds _gocha_, right? That means that Mami's gotta teach her the _gocho_ slang if she wants to keep up with the impression" I suggest, earning an affirmative nod from my mother

"That sounds about right. How about you teach Natsuki how to speak _Maracucho, mijo? _She seems like the kind of _chama_ who could like the accent"

"Oh, that sounds… Reasonable. Though I don't know what role I could play in that. Possibly none considering I know absolutely nothing about Venezuelan slang" Yuri intervenes, nervous about our plans

"_¡No te preocupeís tanto Yuri! _I'm plenty sure Luis and his mom will find out what can you help them with!" Sayori adds, trying to calm Yuri's nerves down

"As long as I can get rid of this communist accent I'm good, _amigos_"

Our brainstorming is cut short by a phrase in English emitted by a familiar voice.

"(Uhhh... What about me? Not to be mean but, all of a sudden I've stopped existing?)"

All of a sudden we all turn our heads to see that the person who said that was Monika, confused by our continuous conversations in Spanish, as expected. Sayori takes the opportunity to spite her, in Spanish of course.

"_¿Para ser honestos? _If you stopped existing it would be a blessing. _Asesina_"

"You took the words out of my mouth! _¡Hermana!_" Natsuki quickly added, offering Sayo a high-five she promptly accepted

Yuri simply sighs before adding to the conversation.

"As much as I would like saying otherwise out of politeness, I have to concur with these two…"

_Ya me tienen hasta el coño estas tres…_

As I ready myself to scold the three young ladies which are sitting on the table. Mom beats me to it.

"_¡YA! ¡SE ACABÓ LA GUACHAFA! _What's done is done and it's now in the past! Yuri! As your punishment for not remaining neutral, you will help Monika to learn Spanish, whether you like it or not! Sayori, Natsuki! Shut your mouths in this precise instant and cease the taunting unless you want to be punished in a different fashion! I swear I can feel the venom in your comments from here." This is followed by a long silence, as if she is expecting someone to object "_¿Felices? No me importa. _Go back to eating!"

And everyone complies with her orders, even Monika, who to note doesn't even know what is she talking about.

_¡Gracias madre querida! For once your explosive temper is useful!_

* * *

Yuri and I are sitting on the second living/studio room, ready to start my Spanish lessons. However, the tension between us is awfully high. For obvious reasons.

_I… I think this could be a chance… Apologize for my mistakes? To try and fix them…? To be honest, I'm stumped._

"(S-S-So… What would you like to learn…? Monika?)" She stammers due to the nerves, a reflection of the whole atmosphere that surrounds us

_We could start with an apology? I suppose?_

"(I-I-I… I am sorry…)" I meekly say

"(W-What)"

"(I'm very sorry, okay! For all the horrible and weird stuff I did back there!)" I sigh to calm myself down after that verbal explosion "(I-I-I… I simply don't know what came over me in the game… It was like… Anything that happened before 'Marico' joined was a distant, no, an implanted memory to me, and I suddenly couldn't see you guys as people, as my closest friends, anymore. That, added to the fact that I had complete control over that place? I suppose I just lost it. And when my mind just tried to make things right and stop me by laying guilt over me, I was so damn high in dopamine or whatever that I actually justified my actions with the 'They're not real, only you're real' excuse…! To be honest, I don't know why I am saying this stuff. I don't deserve forgiveness for those things anyway)"

Following that monstrous rant, I stretch myself and try to lay back on my seat… Only to fall to the floor because the chair simply isn't flexible.

_**PHAP**_

After the pain subsided a little, Yuri tries to help me get up, only for me to decline her help and lay in the floor a little more.

"(I am truly the lowest of scum. A murderous, obsessive, foolish, sociopathic, and unredeemable piece of shit)"

Yuri simply stares at me as she slowly recomposes herself and forcing me to sit up before sighing, all signs of nervousness gone.

"(And I couldn't agree more with that description of yourself. You summed up my, and I suppose the others, thoughts in a simple, though a bit vulgar, sentence. And yes, you are right. You _do not _deserve forgiveness…)" She elaborates effortlessly as she looks away

Her words make me look down in shame. And Yuri swiftly turns to me.

"(Just yet)" She adds

_What?!_

I look up, wide-eyed and amazed.

"(W-Wh-Why? I'm a sociopathic piece of crap!)"

"(No, you are not sociopathic. Otherwise you would be seeking forgiveness by other methods and avoiding this conversation completely. See, you are not _completely _what you think you are in the first place. You've recognized your mistakes in full, and that discards the possibility of a sociopathic disorder ever so slightly. What happened in the game? Yes, it was a complete, excuse the language, shitfest. But we do have to bear in mind that it happened because of the overwhelming power, and we should _not _omit by any means that Sayori nearly went down the same path were it not for you hijacking the power once more and deleting the whole game. So, I think that, due to this in depth analysis, you deserve at least a _little bit _of forgiveness from me, and maybe the others as well)" Yuri deeply explains, looking at me the whole time and doing a few related gestures to the explanation every now and then

"(That could be the… Nicest thing one of you guys have told me since we've got here…)" I mutter before continuing "(So… Am I forgivable?)"

"(Just a little. Not a whole lot to be fair. I still hate you for making me look like an overtly obsessed floozy with an overkill cutting habit. But I think that it should be enough forgiveness to call you an acquaintance. To call you a friend? You have a long way to go, Monika)"

"(Oh… Well… I suppose I should get going down that road to friendship… I guess)"

"(As long as you don't go…)" She pauses to remember something before snapping her fingers in an audible _**CHASK**_ "(Yandere. That was the word you used… _On me. _If I remember correctly)"

"(I'd rather not talk about what happened in Act 3… It's embarrassing…)" I admit in defeat

"(Sure, I won't pressure you…)" She then stares forward until she remembers something and gets nervous "(O-Oh, right. The Spanish lessons… Alright. Let's just start with something easy… Where is that calligraphy book you were working on?)"

I reach for the aforementioned book, which is currently laying open on the corner of the table where I previously was sit.

"(Here it is!)" I announce enthusiastically

"(O-Okay… Is there something you would like to have translated first? I'll dissect the phrase as I do)"

"(Well, there is something…)" I then swiftly pass onto a page where Luis erased what was once filling the field underneath it "(What does this mean?)"

Yuri reads the page before explaining. All signs of nerves gone as she does.

"(Ah, that is a simple introductory question. 'What is your name' would be the English equivalent)"

"(My name…? Simple! My name is Monika!)" I say in child-like excitement

"(Then you should answer:) _Mi nombre es Monika. _(Which is literally what you said, every word on the phrase has the same meaning in English. But that would be an informal answer seeing as it only has your first name. To answer a question such as this in a formal manner, you would have to add your last name to the mix)"

"(Last name…? I-I-I… I don't remember mine…)" I admit, downcast

"(And neither do I, so how about we make something up? Luis' full name is: _Luis Ernesto Quero Millano. _As these old textbooks say. 'Luis' and 'Ernesto' are his first and middle names respectively, the rest are surnames. The First Last name indicates his father's last name is 'Quero', whilst the second points out that her mother's last name is 'Millano'. They are called Paternal and Maternal last names respectively, and are assigned at birth. However, most people tend to simply use their first name and first surname in a formal introduction. This simplification makes the name in line with the English naming customs. Customs that we are familiar with)"

After assimilating Yuri's explanation, I scramble to write something on the field, and I settle with a simple combination of a first name and first surname.

**Cual es tu nombre?:**

**Monika Millano**

Yuri and I simply stare at what I did for a couple of seconds before she finally says something.

"(Perfect. This should do it until you can pick a fitting middle name of your choice)"

I absentmindedly nod, lost in my thoughts.

_Monika Millano… That's who I am from now on. And I will pay for the mess that 'Just' Monika caused back in DDLC, whether I want it or not._

* * *

_¡Bueno pues Sayori! Time to shine as a Gocha!_

Luis, his mom, Natsuki, and I are currently in the backyard, ready for our first 'exam' in Venezuelan Spanish. Natsuki is now wearing a borrowed Venezuela cap from Luis whilst Ms. Luis' mom borrowed me that Venezuela T-shirt she was wearing yesterday, all of this to add for the comedic effect of this already hilarious situation.

"_¡Okey chamas! _The rules are simple! Establish a casual conversation in the Venezuelan Spanish that you were assigned. Natsuki! You'll be the _Maracucha. _Sayori! You'll be the _Gocha._ We will evaluate your performances in a 1-20 scale" Luis loudly lays the rules to us before going back to Natsuki, his protégé in _Maracucho _Spanish "Natsuki! How do you speak _Maracucho?!_"

"Calling my friends _'Marico'_ if they're boys or _'Marica'_ if they're girls _señor_! Also saying every known derivative of _'Verga'_, _'Molleja'_, and _'Joder'_ _señor_! And if I find something impressive! I say: _'¡QUÉ MOLLEJA!' ¡SEÑOR!_" She replies to him as if she was dealing with a drill sergeant, all of us struggling to retain our laughter at the antic

Luis' mom quietly whispers something in my ear.

"You know what to do, right Sayori?"

"_¡No diga más jefa!_" I reply as I jokingly crack my neck and throw a few punches

"_¿En sus marcas? ¿Listos? ¡A HABLAR VENEZOLANO SE HA DICHO!_" With these loud words, our little 'debate' begins

Natsuki and I approach each other as our coaches take a seat. Natsuki is the one who begins.

"_¡Hola marica! _What's up?"

"_¡Hola 'mana! _Not much you know, just dealing with the whole reality thing and how much of a _coña e' madre _that _asesina_ is" I follow, with both of us knowing full-well that were going to talk about a fictional talk with Monika

"Now what did that _mardita _do?"

"_Tu sabes. _The usual, seeking for things that she can't get. She's such a _ladilla _you know? _¡'Aim sarry'! ¡'Aim sarry'! _I'm getting tired of it"

_I feel a bit bad for bastardizing 'I'm sorry'. But it's for the sake of a 20!_

"_¡Qué molleja! _She just doesn't know when to give up!"

Luis cheers on from the sidelines upon hearing Nat saying 'Que Molleja' on the context of a conversation.

"_¡Lo sé! _Ain't It like that? I'm just trying to ask for an opinion on a poem _pero nooooo! ¡'Aim sarry'! ¡'Aim sarry'! ¡'Na guará, calláte! _Piece of _ladilla_"

I can see Luis' mom shedding a few happy tears upon hearing me say 'Na guará' on the sidelines.

_Heheh. Nailed it._

"Urgh! _Esa ladilla. _She thinks she's the _gran verga _because she's the president. How come we haven't sent her _'pal quinto coño _after that stunt with the _tetona?_"

Luis is on the edge of his seat as Natsuki excels on using Venezuelan slang along _Maracucho _pronunciation.

"_Ay, no sé. _But I'm going _verde del hambre. _How about we go eat a _tumbarrancho?_"

_Oh my, I'm going actually hungry from just thinking about one of those! Oh, that delicious mortadela… Salsita y quesito… Uuuuuuh! I'm hungry already!_

"_¡Plomo pues! _I know this place on _Pomona…_" Natsuki intentionally leaves this phrase halfway as she takes a bow, signaling that our little demonstration is done and I do the same

Our coaches stand up and run to hug us both in a group hug. We promptly accept their hugs and we get some compliments.

"_!Coño nojoda! ¡Arrechísimo! _You girls knocked it out of the park!" Luis cheers as he ruffles both of our hairs

"_¿Piazo e' ladilla? _Oh girl, I see I've taught you well…" Luis' mom compliments as she hugs me

"How did we do?" Nat and I ask at the same time

Our coaches remain silent for a moment before laying out scores down on us.

"20+! _¡Excelente!_"

"Haha! _¡Yo sabía! _I knew I was a honorary _Maracucha _from the very start of my life!" Natsuki boasts now that she knows her stellar score

"Says the girl who thought that South America ended in El Paso, Texas and that Venezuela was a simple oil well until she finished middle school!" I tease her, knowing what would be her reaction

"E-E-Ehhh _¡Calláte la jeta!_"

"_¡Okey okey! ¡Calma pueblo! _Now, how should we celebrate…?" Luis says before thinking about what he just said

"_¡Tumbarranchos!_" Natsuki and I come up with the same thing at exactly the same time, prompting a defensive reaction from the both of us "Hey! You owe me a Coca-Cola!"

As our little bickering turns into a full-on argument. Luis separates us so we can go out and buy a Coke as his mother makes us some mini tumbarranchos for dessert.

* * *

_**La Nota: **_Ah yeah, now with this out of the way. The Dokis will be able to experience Venezuela at it's fullest…! I hope.

_(Copy-paste from the previous chapter) Now. Perhaps the most unique thing about this story is the abundance of Venezuelan Spanish phrases and slang used throughout the dialogue, and after each chapter, there will be a section explaining the meaning of each phrase and/or slang, take it as a glossary:_

_Verga: Lit. Penis. In the context used it means shit or damn, overtly used as a filler word in Maracaibo._

_Vaina: Non-vulgar filler word. Normally used to replace 'Verga'._

_Vergación: Stronger version of "Verga", commonly used in Maracaibo to denote frustration and/or awe._

_Encadenado(a): Lit. Chained. In the context used it means a person who just can't shut up._

_Mijo: Diminutive of "Mi Hijo". Meaning "My son" in English._

_Pana: Friend, partner._

_Chamo/Chama: Boy/Girl._

_Marico: Lit. Queer. In Venezuelan Spanish, it can either conserve its original meaning as an insult or be used to address a friend._

_Mariquera(s): Used to tell someone it's speaking bullshit._

_Primo: Lit. Cousin. In Venezuelan Spanish, it can also mean "friend"._

_Cagar, cagada: Lit. Take a shit and turd respectively. In the context used it means 'fuck it up' and 'fuck up' respectively._

_Breva, brevera: Breva is used to undermine a person who isn't very attentive to the world surrounding them, whilst brevera is used to insult the activities they make._

_Mardito: A damned thing or person._

_Ladilla: An overly annoying person_

_Asaltacunas: Lit. Baby stroller jumper. In the context used it means an older person who likes minors sexually._

_Nojoda/'Joda: A word to express disappointment, and/or unconformity._

_Picarse, picó: Getting salty and/or touchy after friendly banter hits too close to home, picó is in the past tense._

_Formatiar/formatié: To perform a hard reset on a device or formatting a flash drive, formatié is in the past tense._

_Resetear: Same as above, sans the formatting part._

_Megas: Used to refer to Megabytes and Megabits._

_Largas: Delays/Delaying something._

_CANTV: The unreliable, slow, state-owned internet service provider._

_LOPNA: The Venezuelan ministry of protection to minors._

_Cable quemao: Burnt wires/wiring._

_Llegó la Luz: Lit. Lights have arrived. In the context used it means that electricity has returned after a blackout._

_Coño de la madre/Coño de tu madre: The former is used to express that something isn't okay, whilst the latter is used to call someone a son of a bitch._

_Este coño(a) si pesa: This person sure is heavy, vulgar phrase._

_Lo que pesaís es verga: A phrase meaning: You sure are fucking heavy._

_No me jodas: Don't fuck with me._

_Así me gusta: That's how I like it._

_Saco de cemento: Cement bag._

_Ahí voy: I'm going._

_Gasa: Medical bandages._

_Pero no te puedo garantizar nada: But, I can't guarantee anything._

_Grima: Mild disgust, chills._

_Zucaritas: Frosted Flakes by Kellogg's._

_Cola: Word with multiple meanings, it can either mean a waiting line, a lift, or an artificial sweetener._

_Gandola: Truck._

_Mamao': Tired. Vulgar phrase._

_Quesuo (a): Horny._

_Tanda: Batch._

_Arrecho (a): Word with multiple meanings, ranging from angry to something really great._

_Na güevoná': This phrase is like saying "Holy shit"._

_Na guará: Same as above, but this phrase is used outside of Zulia._

_Qué Molleja: Same as ''Na güevoná'. Exclusive to the Zulia state._

_Salao': Basically a word that means any sort of meat._

_Arrecho(a): Angry. It's a vulgar word but widely used._

_Paila: Pot or pan (Actually I ain't quite sure of this one :p)._

_Cédula: ID card._

_Retazo: Leftover fabrics._

_Aquí huele a gato encerrado: Phrase meaning "Something smells fishy here"_

_Chavista: Follower of the Maduro-Chávez governments, nowadays used as a derogatory term because GOD, most Chavistas are indeed stupid._

_Me lleva el coño: Literally "May the pussy take me away". It's sorta like saying "Fuck me"._

_Metéte en esa verga: Phrase meaning "Get in that shit"_

_Gocho (a): Person from the Andean Venezuelan states (i.e: Mérida, Táchira, Trujillo, etc)._

_Tumbarrancho: A type of firework or a kind of arepa. Sayori explains the arepa on a thought during chapter 7._

_Plomo pues: A phrase meaning ''Let's go'' or 'Let's do it'_

_La Gran verga: Literally ''The big dick'. In the context of a conversation it's used to denote a boasful person._

_El quinto coño: A phrase majorly used to describe a far place, or used when telling people to either fuck off or to dissimulate a deathwish._

_Tetona: Woman with BIG tiddies!_

_This glossary can and will be extended on future entries._


	8. Natty's New Family, and a Change of Look

**Sip, sigo metiendo la leyenda en el documento de Word:**

"Texto" = Dialogue in Spanish

"(Text)" = Dialogue in English or another specified language

_Text_ = Character's inner thoughts

_**Text**_ = Sound effect

**Text** = On-screen/Written text (Handwritten text is also underlined)

* * *

_**Chapter 7: La Nueva Familia de Natsuki y Un Cambio de Look**_

* * *

A week has gone by, and the girls are getting more and more used to the reality of Venezuela, however, there's one thing most of the girls haven't gotten used to, and that one thing is, of course, Monika.

* * *

Luis has borrowed me his game console as he settles some business outside of the house with his mother, the device is apparently named 'PS3' according to the letters engraved on the top, right now I'm playing a very whacky car game where you are able to drive almost any car you can come by via possessing the driver's body. It sounds idiotic, but oh boy-isn't this fun?!

"(Alright, so when you press the 'X' button…)" I mumble to myself before pressing said button, sending my 'spirit' out of the car I am currently driving and onto the heavens, where I am able to pick another vehicle out of any I see in the road "(Okay, I'm starting to get the hang of this…)"

Following this, I change into a car which is being chased by the police and is apparently a mission vehicle. Triggering a mission where I must escape the police to make a meeting with some crooks before the time runs out.

"(Alright! Let's do this!)" I enthusiastically say as I floor it to jump a ramp truck which is straight up ahead, making a few squad cars flip over as they try to follow me "(Boo-yah!)"

**Man! Don't you feel alive today? Everything looks so positive! **My character, possessing the car's driver, says to the passenger

**Darius, you alright? 'Cuz you sound like you swallowed more than a taco. **The passenger promptly replies, unsettled by the sudden positivity

I chuckle at the antic, since the humor is plenty good.

_Heheh, welcome to my world, it happened every time I had to deal with Sayori back then. Sure, she is always like that, but it was unsettling when I first met her._

As I keep focused on the game, I don't notice the petite Natsuki approaching me, with her characteristic scorn already in place.

"Alright _mardita. _My turn to use Luis' PS3" She insults me, though it's an occurrence I've gotten used to since it happens when neither Luis or my mother-in-law is around

"You could ask for your turn nicely, _sabes? _That would give me a better incentive to give you the controller than an insult" I snap back, never taking my eyes away from the screen and not noticing how Nat balls her hands into fists

In less of a split second, she punches me in the stomach and throws me out of the chair in front of the TV, I drop the controller in the process and she swiftly grabs it in mid-air, also pausing the game.

"When I say that it's my turn, it's my turn. _¿Entendido mardita puta?_" She says threateningly as she sits down and changes the game, never glancing at me

"Urgh… _Entendido…_" I moan in pain as I slowly get up, she knocked the air out of me real hard

As I regain my composure, I move towards the desktop computer. Which is occupied by Sayori as of now. I try to approach her as friendly as I can.

"Heeyyy~! _¿Hola qué hace?_" I make the infamous 'leaning pose' to peek as I talk to Sayori without realizing

Sayori gives an audible sigh before briefly looking at the heavens for mercy.

"I'm on Reddit, doing research about us and where we come from, and sadly, this Reddit is full of _mongólicos_ with a Yandere fetish, since either you or Yuri top the polls about who is 'The Best Girl'"

I tilt my head in interest as I lean closer to see, noticing a poll's results.

**The**** Succulent Girl Hacker Thighs (Monika) – 34.3%**

**The Knaifu Waifu with the Greatest Assets (Yuri) – 29.7%**

**The Adorable Cupcake (Natsuki) – 21.4%**

**The Good-Hearted Childhood Friend (Sayori) – 17.6%**

I scorn at the nickname they gave to me in the poll.

"Is that all I am? Thighs?"

"You're also a Yandere"

"I'm not yan-!" I try to reply, but then I remind what I did in the game, and the 'are you serious?' look of Sayori cuts me short "… _Okey_, maybe I am _a little _Yandere"

"_Vete a mamar, loca_" She then sighs "Still I can't believe that almost everyone else prefers either you out of all people, Yuri, or even Natsuki over me. Am I that non-attractive? I mean, Natsuki is flat as a plank-ow!"

That sudden 'Ow' was because Nat herself threw an erasing gum at Sayori's head with pinpoint accuracy.

"_¡'TOY AQUÍ! ¡CUERDA E' ENVIDIOSAS!_" She screams at us as she keeps playing some shooter game

I take a closer look at the poll, and see that the count of votes is of almost 700,000 people, even 17.6% is a lot with those numbers.

"Sayori, did you notice how many people voted for you?"

"17.6, the lowest number in the poll" She says without a will to say it

"No Sayori, I am not talking about the percentage. I'm speaking about the sheer numbers, which are…" I take a second to make the calculations in my mind "About one-hundred-and-twenty-two** thousand **votes Sayori. That's quite a hefty fan club you know?"

Then, I grab the mouse and hover it to what I'd like to call the 'Sayori Appreciation Thread', just to liven her up.

"Besides, your minority is pretty vocal, as you can see _justo aquí_"

Her face lightens up as she reads the posts made, each one flattering her more and more.

_I think we're done here! Great job Monika._

As I slowly and stealthily back off, I see that her expression once again drops. I take a peek at the screen yet again and what I see is not good at all, a thread where Reddit users roast us.

Whilst most of the roasts were directed at me, either they weren't actually roasts, or they were just bluff from my fanclub. What really were roasts were the ones directed at the rest of the club members, particularly Sayori.

_Sons of a… How can they be so cruel? I should be the one roasted to oblivion, not them! They never did anything wrong…! Except maybe Natsuki… _

"I think that's enough internet for today…" I meekly say as I bolt for the 'ALT' and 'F4' keys, closing the browser tab instantly

"Who said I wanted to stop reading?!" She snaps back at me, gritting her teeth

"I mean, you're ever-so-slightly depressed and I think it's in your best interests…"

"Since when are you concerned about my well-being?!"

"I've always been concerned about you!"

"Well, it didn't seem that way when you made me **fucking hang myself!**"

"I'm trying to make up for it _okey!_ Just because I persuaded you to hang yourself once doesn't mean I'll do it again!" I defend myself in the worst way possible

"And you have _los cojones _to make it sound as if it was something like farting?! _¡Vete pal' coño, desgraciada!_"

"N-No! I didn't mean to-"

"_¡Mámate un güevo! _You're a murderer and a sociopath! Why the fuck should I believe you?!"

"I-I-I…!" I start stammering heavily, intimidated by Sayori's out-of-character behavior, I also sit on the ground

"_¡Exacto! _You have no arguments! No excuses! So let me see how people actually see me! As the piece of useless shit I actually am!"

"S-S-Sayori… No…"

I simply start curling into a ball… Who could've thought such a cinnamon bun could be so… _**Sour.**_

"Now! If you excuse me! _¡Toche del diablo!_" She screams indignantly as she stomps back to the computer desk, but then…

"_¿Y vos a quién estáis llamando toche, Sayori?_" I hear my savior speak, which is in this situation my mother-in-law

Sayori instantly freezes, knowing that she was caught hot on the money. You know, Luis and my mother-in-law established an agreement between all of us that we couldn't lash out at each other unless we get provoked into it. Those who break it get a serious scolding and lose privileges to all technology in the house for a day.

My mother-in-law glances at me, who is curled into a ball and in the verge of tears.

"Si, you definitely did more than just call her _toche… _Sayori, away from the computer and into the kitchen, _**now**_" Her authoritative tone shakes Sayori to her core, and reduces her to her game self, as she is now pressing her index fingers nervously

"_P-P-Pero…_"

"_P-P-Pero ¡Mis cojones! _Move it!"

Sayori then runs to the kitchen in fear, and as my mother-in-law helps me get back up, Luis shows up carrying a few bags which read 'Sandrita'.

"_¿Y aquí qué pasó?_" He says confused as he walks past us and into the kitchen

"Sayori being an ass, that's what happened" My mother-in-law says frustrated before sighing "Ahhhh… These girls are wearing me out, it's like raising you all over again but worse, Luis"

Luis hums in agreement as he drops the bags on the table on the studio, and then turns back to us, and Natsuki too, who has joined in to give Luis a greeting hug, which is _highly unusual_.

"Welcome home Luisito" Nat awkwardly says as she hugs him before backing off and joining the rest of us

_What's it with her? You're getting too close to him Natsuki! I tell you!_

"Well… That was something… _Okey_, either way, everyone go join Sayori in the kitchen, we have things to talk about. I'll go get Yuri"

We proceed to comply with his request, but I can't help but think about it.

_I wonder what are we going to talk about now? Didn't we had the basics covered already? We all speak Spanish._

* * *

After getting all the girls and my lovely mother in the kitchen, I start speaking as mom makes some _arroz con pollo _for all of us.

"So girls, I think I don't need to say how unusual most of your hair and eye colors are…" This is followed by Yuri looking at the reflection of her eyes on a spoon, Natsuki getting a feel of her hair, and Sayori simply nodding "So, mami and I went on a little shopping to get some hair dyes, _agua oxigenada, _and all that jazz so we could dye your hairs to a more common tonality"

"Ah, now that would be nice! Not that I don't love my peach hair but, it kind of stands out, _¿no es verdad?_" Sayori says

"Yeah, it sticks out like _a Maracucho en el exterior_" I add

"_A la verga. _You're not dying my hair, no way. It's what makes me unique!" Natsuki then ponders for a second "Hey, what about our eye colors? We can't precisely get surgery to change that, can't we?"

"I've got that all lined up already, tomorrow we're going to an _oculista_ so you girls can get some contact lenses that can change the colors of your irises, not to mention you girls will be able to see better with them"

"Sounds… Fine by me, I've been having difficulty to see with my left eye for quite a while…" Yuri interjects

"Umm, sounds like a case of myopia to me. But we'll let the doc see that"

As expected, Monika decides to intervene in the conversation.

"Well, do I play a part in any of this? I mean, everyone says I have the most normal hair and eye colors out of the whole club"

"Well, that's true… But your hairstyle is anything but normal, not to mention how I'm still wondering how you've been able to maintain it, plus the white bow gives you away instantly. You could do with a haircut, also with getting rid of the bow, not that it's ugly but, ya know… We trying to make you as unrecognizable as possible to avoid any of y'all being clocked by an otaku" I elaborate, earning nods from everyone

"_Bueno, _let's discuss the rest of this later, _y comamos como familia_" Mami says as she lays our plates in the table

"_Buen provecho_" The girls and I say in unison as each one of us grabs any of the six plates in the table

"Just before I dig in, I would like to ask when are we getting the hairstyle changes…?" Yuri asks as she reaches for a spoon, her being the only one out of all of us who uses that to eat rice.

"_Hoy, _at about four or so, I called Mami's hairdresser over. And since Natsuki doesn't want to dye her hair I suppose you and Sayori have a choice in color now. Mami and I bought three colors, _castaño, amarillo rubio, y pelirrojo. _The yellow was gonna go towards Natsuki, but since she ain't getting her hot pink hair dyed…" I drift off, only to be cut off by Natsuki over a mouthful of food

"Anyshing wong wit pink? _Majdito?_" She says with her mouth still full of food

"Natsuki! _¡No hable con la boca llena!_" That's the usual scold from my mom, earning chuckles from everyone

"_Claro ma…_" She says after swallowing

And then, everyone but Natsuki and Mami choke on their food.

_Esperáte, what the fuck did Natsuki just say?!_

* * *

_What the hell did Natsuki say to Luis' mom? 'Claro ma'?! Don't tell me she thinks of her as a mother, I need some closure on this, straight from the horse's mouth._

With that said, I walk towards Luis' mom's workshop which is the first room of the house, right by the living where I strangled Monika.

_Oh boy, every time I'm here I can still feel the adrenaline rush from when I did that. If I didn't get in trouble? I'd gladly do it again._

I open the door and find myself with Luis' mom head on… Alongside _Natsuki. _Who is currently working as a living mannequin for her.

"_Umm… Le falta un poquito a la manga… _Oh hi Sayori, how are you fairing?" She realizes my presence as she takes some measurements off Nat, who is wearing something akin to a cocktail dress

"Well… Ms…"

"No need for formalities anymore Sayori, we're family now, sort of. Call me Neida"

"Okay… Neida, I was just about to ask you one thing… Pertaining to Natsuki?" I cut through the chase and straight to the point

"Hey, if it's about me then just spit it out" Natty cuts in as she takes off the dress

"Well… It's something that happened during lunch… And has me… _Inquieta ¿Me entienden?_" They both hum in confirmation "And it is… Why did Natsuki call you 'Ma'? Neida?"

Natsuki sighs before speaking up.

"_Dejáme responderle…_" She whispers to Neida before facing me "Well, I just… I just see Neida as the mother I never had, and that hug I gave to Luis? I think… I think he is the big brother I always wanted"

"_Ni sabía _about the hug…" I mutter to myself

"It's just… It's just that they're both giving me all this love Papa never gave me, and that my own mother never could've gave me because she left so early…" She sobs, sad about it as she wipes some tears off her eye "And here? Here I have a proper family of sorts, a loving mother, a caring brother, all that's missing is a father but…" Ms. Neida hugs her tight and Natsuki simply returns the hug "I think this is more than enough, all this love, it makes me feel like people actually care for me... If I could be younger than eighteen right now, just to fully depend on them, I'd gladly do it"

"_Y eso se puede arreglar_"

We all turn to Luis, whom we didn't even notice entering the room.

"_¿Sabéis algo?_ I never thought your family life back in Doki Doki would be so bad that you'd gladly accept two people you've met a little over a week ago as your surrogate mother and brother, but I'm not complaining. I've always wanted a little sister since Papi died, and I think even before that" He walks to us and then kneels to be closer to Natsuki "And I think that with you here? I couldn't ask for a better little sister"

Luis then joins the hug Ms. Neida is sharing with Natsuki, and frankly? This is just way too good to pass up!

"Hey! _¡No me negreen! ¡Abrazo grupal!_" With those words I simply jump into the hug as well

We all simply laugh it up, as the situation is both heartwarming and hilarious at the same time, courtesy of yours truly, Sayori!

"Hahahaha…! Hey, how are you going to arrange making Natsuki your sister? I was wondering" I ask Luis out of curiosity

"Well, I have a friend on the main registry. All I have to do is throw over _unos verdes_ their way and we'll have a birth certificate for her in which says she's my mom's daughter, automatically making her my sister, no person posing as her father needed"

"Really?! You could do that for me?!" Natsuki gets exited

"Not only I'll do it for you, but for everyone, you guys need to exist to the eyes of the Government in some way or another, after the birth certificate we can get you all _cédulas_. Thank goodness the government of Venezuela is so corrupt we can do this shit without getting caught" Luis then smirks for a second "But! In order to do yours Natsuki, you'll have to call me 'Onii-chan' from now on, got it?"

Natsuki then looks away and puffs in indignation, only to giggle out of Luis' sight.

"_¡Es un trato…! _Onii-chan!" She says in faux anger, actually rejoiced of having someone to call like that

Luis, Neida, and I laugh at this occurrence.

"Urgh...! I knew I shouldn't have agreed…!" She then turns her back to us and whispers "Still, having an Onii-chan now is great!"

_Oh man! I will never get tired of this! The future is looking bright here in the real world!_

* * *

A few hours after I got the bombshell that Natsuki _somehow_ became Luis' little sister, the hairdresser who is supposed to change your hairstyles finally came.

"_¡Okey muchachas! _This is Randy. And your heads will be under his care today" Luis introduces the guy who is… Honestly kind of a weird sight

This 'Randy' guy Is a head taller than Luis, but has a feminine stance and air surrounding him, has graying hair, dresses flamboyantly to say the least, and has a purse.

_Wait, shouldn't only women have purses?_

"_Okey Luis, _what do these girls need?" He asks

_Oh by the, he also speaks femininely too!_

"_Bueno Randy_, two of them need their hair dyed, and one simply needs her hair to be drastically shortened, can you handle it?"

"Of course I can handsome! I mean, just look at your mother! She's a work of art made by moi!" He boasts

_I low-key can't stand this wannabe woman calling __**MY**__ Luis 'handsome'. Someone make him get to work pronto before I delete him…! Or outright murder him considering I can't delete people here... Well, murdering is sort of like deleting, just a little more messy, right?_

"Uh-huh _cabeza e' huevo. _You didn't make this hairstyle happen" My mother-in-law snaps back, pointing at her hair

"And who did it? _Infiel_" He asks to her, obviously insulted

"It was-"

"_Ya ya ya ya. _Let's not waste any more time _que el tiempo es oro. _I need you working Yuri, the tallest one with purple hair, _**ya**_" Luis intervenes, defusing a potential shouting contest and directing him to Yuri, who is sitting on a nearby chair, giving Randy her back

_And that's my Luis! Woo!_

"Argh, _okey, apurao…_" Randy then turns his attention to Yuri, fully "_Dime mi vida, _how do you want it done?"

"I-I-I… I just want my hair to be _castaño, _and, if you could like, trim it a little? I think it would be fine" She nervously replies as Randy fidgets with her hair

"Wow, this hair is perfect! Like it is natural! It would be a shame to dye it with these low-quality dyes… But! I will make sure that it will feel just the same as before, you are asking Randy Nuñez! Dye and a little trim? I can handle it, _sobrada!_"

Following that little compliment/boast, Randy got to work immediately after, and when he was done, he got to work on Sayori, who ended up asking for an dark orange hair dye, making her look like a redhead.

* * *

"_¡Está listo! ¡Tadá~!_" Randy says this after washing both Yuri and Sayori's hairs and… The results have let us with our jaws on the floor

Sayori's now a redhead, and Yuri's hair is a really dark brown. And to be honest, they look super natural on them.

"It took much work to make it look like this, but it looks like these are the colors they were born with! And if taken care of properly, no-one will know that their hairs were once peach and violet!"

Sayori is looking at herself longingly in a mirror alongside Yuri, and both of them are shocked with how natural those dyes they look. But in less of a split second, Sayo jumps Randy in a bear hug.

"_¡Gracias gracias gracias! _I can't thank you enough!"

"_¡Ay virgen María! _Get her off me! I know my work is fabulous but please!" Randy screams and squirms in Sayori's grasp in disgust

_Looks like it's time for me to intervene…_

"Sayori. _Quitátele de encima a Randy. _He doesn't like it when women hug him" I explain to Sayori as I forcefully remove her from him

"Huh? _¿Porqué?_"

"Because he's gay, that's why"

"I am not gay! I am a woman" Randy refutes

"No you're not!" Mami, Monika, Natsuki, and I say in unison

"_Pendejos… Okey, _who was about to have the drastic makeover?" Randy asks, and Monika steps up

"_Yo. _I need to trim my hair, a lot"

"_Okey mi vida. _How do you want it?"

"Umm… Something like… I just want something I can fix on a ponytail, is that okay?"

"_No hay problema amor. _That I can do"

With that, Randy got to work on Monika, but I was left wondering…

_How will Monika look afterward?_

* * *

After a an hour of Randy chopping down her hair, all because Monika couldn't decide on a single hairstyle, the deed was done and Monika no longer had her signature long and flowing hair. Her hair was now reduced to a simple short Bob (which is sorta like mine if I'm honest), which she tied in a ponytail with her signature bow.

"How do I look?" Monika asks nervously

As Luis, I, and the others are too busy trying to form an answer, Natsuki pipes up with her usual sass.

"_¿Si te soy honesta?_ You look blander than Sayori's best friend"

_Hey! That wasn't nice! Even if the guy was just a vessel for Luis I still crushed on him!_

"I have to concur with Natsuki, if it wasn't for your eyes, I'd say you aren't yourself" Yuri adds

Luis suddenly pipes up, trying to save the situation, since Monika is darkening more and more.

"And that's a good thing Monika! Since we don't want anyone to recognize you so you can blend in, in these kinds of situations, the blander, the better!"

"_¡Si! _Luis is right! The blander, the better! This means you can walk down the street without anyone fawning over you because you look like Monika from Doki Doki Literature Club! People can now fawn over you because you are simply good looking!" I add, oddly getting back in my cheery character

"And what are you people talking about?" Randy pipes in, confused

"It's just that she let her hair grow just for _carnaval_, and because of her uncanny resemblance with the character she was portraying, she couldn't walk ten meters without someone bothering her" Luis comes up with a convincing lie

"Ahh, I it now, just like me during _día de los enamorados_"

"Hey, her disguise was spot-on, yours was _un masacote_. That's why everyone was taking pictures of you, your disguise for your boyfriend was shit"

Everyone laughs out loud at Luis joke/fact, and Randy stomps away, indignated.

"Hey! Where are you going _güevón?_" Neida asks to the disgruntled Randy picking up his work utensils

"If I am going to be disrespected like this? _Me voy pal' coño_"

"Hey, you can't go away without telling us how much I'll have to transfer you, unless you're doing this for free" Luis says, and he's not wrong

"Ha! For free? _En tus sueños güevo largo, _it'll be _siete millones_" Randy says nonchalantly as he finishes packing up his stuff, and everyone's eyes but Luis, Randy, and Ms. Neida's bulge in surprise

"_Okey. Al BOD _as always?" Luis answers in the same manner, as if that exhorbitant quantity wasn't worth a dime

Randy hums in confirmation, and gets out from the house quickly. We're suddenly left alone.

"_¡¿Siete millones?!_ How come you're going to pay for that?! We'll have to mortgage the house!" Monika pipes up

"_¿Qué? Ya va. _We won't have to do such thing. Mami and I make that amount of money by just breathing" Luis explains

"Wait, If you're a millionaire, then why are still living in this house? We should go and get a mansion! Just for you and me!"

"_¿A vos te pica el culo o qué Monika? _Seven million _bolívares _ain't enough for a mansion!"

"Eh? How come?" She questions, put off by Luis' answer

"Oh, I forgot you haven't seen much _calle. _You see, Venezuela suffers from the highest inflation rates in the entire world, surpassing Zimbabwe even. This means money is literally worthless here unless you have it in ludicrous amounts, or use foreign currency like US Dollars for purchasing everything" Luis explains, and all that Monika does hum in response

"Oooh, I Get it now, sorry for not knowing"

"Hey, no worries. You haven't gone out much to see the prices of stuff" He cooes by ruffling her recently restyled hair

"Hey! Watch it! The bow could become loose!"

"_Verga, disculpáme. _Either way, what time is it already?"

"Eeeh, 8:34" Natsuki answers as she glances at the clock on the XMB menu of the PlayStation

"Hey, anybody wants to see a movie-" Before Luis can finish that sentence, he's cut off… By the lights going out.

Everyone takes a deep breath and then…

"_**MADURO COÑO E' TU MADREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_

* * *

**La nota: **_**Wow, It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry for not posting new chapters for a while, but I've been having some nasty real-life problems here in Venezuela (I was extorted and forced to flee Maracaibo), plus I've been really invested in this nation-making game called NationStates, and also I've been toying with a few new ideas for ****yet another DDLC fic.** **I swear that I love this fandom way too much, but either way, I have an announcement: I will purge stories which I don't perceive as a success or I just don't have interest in continuing them anymore. This means that stories like 'The Disastrous Club Membership of Adrian Houser' and potentially 'Six is a Galaxy' could be deleted. So I'd suggest to give them a read before I delete their character files, just like Monika would do! Okay, this is dragging on for too long so… Yeah! Nos vemos (?).**_

_(Copy-paste from the previous chapter) Now. Perhaps the most unique thing about this story is the abundance of Venezuelan Spanish phrases and slang used throughout the dialogue, and after each chapter, there will be a section explaining the meaning of each phrase and/or slang, take it as a glossary:_

_Verga: Lit. Penis. In the context used it means shit or damn, overtly used as a filler word in Maracaibo._

_Vaina: Non-vulgar filler word. Normally used to replace 'Verga'._

_Vergación: Stronger version of "Verga", commonly used in Maracaibo to denote frustration and/or awe._

_Encadenado(a): Lit. Chained. In the context used it means a person who just can't shut up._

_Mijo: Diminutive of "Mi Hijo". Meaning "My son" in English._

_Pana: Friend, partner._

_Chamo/Chama: Boy/Girl._

_Marico: Lit. Queer. In Venezuelan Spanish, it can either conserve its original meaning as an insult or be used to address a friend._

_Mariquera(s): Used to tell someone it's speaking bullshit._

_Primo: Lit. Cousin. In Venezuelan Spanish, it can also mean "friend"._

_Cagar, cagada: Lit. Take a shit and turd respectively. In the context used it means 'fuck it up' and 'fuck up' respectively._

_Breva, brevera: Breva is used to undermine a person who isn't very attentive to the world surrounding them, whilst brevera is used to insult the activities they make._

_Mardito: A damned thing or person._

_Ladilla: An overly annoying person_

_Asaltacunas: Lit. Baby stroller jumper. In the context used it means an older person who likes minors sexually._

_Nojoda/'Joda: A word to express disappointment, and/or unconformity._

_Picarse, picó: Getting salty and/or touchy after friendly banter hits too close to home, picó is in the past tense._

_Formatiar/formatié: To perform a hard reset on a device or formatting a flash drive, formatié is in the past tense._

_Resetear: Same as above, sans the formatting part._

_Megas: Used to refer to Megabytes and Megabits._

_Largas: Delays/Delaying something._

_CANTV: The unreliable, slow, state-owned internet service provider._

_LOPNA: The Venezuelan ministry of protection to minors._

_Cable quemao: Burnt wires/wiring._

_Llegó la Luz: Lit. Lights have arrived. In the context used it means that electricity has returned after a blackout._

_Coño de la madre/Coño de tu madre: The former is used to express that something isn't okay, whilst the latter is used to call someone a son of a bitch._

_Este coño(a) si pesa: This person sure is heavy, vulgar phrase._

_Lo que pesaís es verga: A phrase meaning: You sure are fucking heavy._

_No me jodas: Don't fuck with me._

_Así me gusta: That's how I like it._

_Saco de cemento: Cement bag._

_Ahí voy: I'm going._

_Gasa: Medical bandages._

_Pero no te puedo garantizar nada: But, I can't guarantee anything._

_Grima: Mild disgust, chills._

_Zucaritas: Frosted Flakes by Kellogg's._

_Cola: Word with multiple meanings, it can either mean a waiting line, a lift, or an artificial sweetener._

_Gandola: Truck._

_Mamao': Tired. Vulgar phrase._

_Quesuo (a): Horny._

_Tanda: Batch._

_Arrecho (a): Word with multiple meanings, ranging from angry to something really great._

_Na güevoná': This phrase is like saying "Holy shit"._

_Na guará: Same as above, but this phrase is used outside of Zulia._

_Qué Molleja: Same as ''Na güevoná'. Exclusive to the Zulia state._

_Salao': Basically a word that means any sort of meat._

_Arrecho(a): Angry. It's a vulgar word but widely used._

_Paila: Pot or pan (Actually I ain't quite sure of this one :p)._

_Cédula: ID card._

_Retazo: Leftover fabrics._

_Aquí huele a gato encerrado: Phrase meaning "Something smells fishy here"_

_Chavista: Follower of the Maduro-Chávez governments, nowadays used as a derogatory term because GOD, most Chavistas are indeed stupid._

_Me lleva el coño: Literally "May the pussy take me away". It's sorta like saying "Fuck me"._

_Metéte en esa verga: Phrase meaning "Get in that shit"_

_Gocho (a): Person from the Andean Venezuelan states (i.e: Mérida, Táchira, Trujillo, etc)._

_Tumbarrancho: A type of firework or a kind of arepa. Sayori explains the arepa on a thought during chapter 7._

_Plomo pues: A phrase meaning ''Let's go'' or 'Let's do it'_

_La Gran verga: Literally ''The big dick'. In the context of a conversation it's used to denote a boasful person._

_El quinto coño: A phrase majorly used to describe a far place, or used when telling people to either fuck off or to dissimulate a deathwish._

_Tetona: Woman with BIG tiddies!_

_Mámate un güevo: Go suck a dick._

_Negrear: Neglect/Ignore._

_Masacote: Something horribly pulled off._

_Güevón: Idiot._

_Alcaparras: Capers._

_Repollo: Cabbage._

_Cañonazo: New Year's fireworks show that usually happens at 12 A.M January 1st._

_¿'Tais loco(a)?: "Are you crazy?"_

_Bobito: Dummy._

_Croche: Clutch._

_Parar bola: Pay attention._

_Muchacho(a): Boy or girl._

_Al coño: Fuck it._

_This glossary can and will be extended on future entries._


	9. LT Special: I Don't Forget the Old Year

**Sip, sigo metiendo la leyenda en el documento de Word:**

"Texto" = Dialogue in Spanish

"(Text)" = Dialogue in English or another specified language

_Text_ = Character's inner thoughts

_**Text**_ = Sound effect

**Text** = On-screen/Written text (Handwritten text is also underlined)

* * *

_**Special Chapter: Yo No Olvido el Año Viejo**_

* * *

"Natsuki! Sayori! ¿_Y ustedes por dónde andan?_"Asks my mom, noticing she's a few ingredients short to complete the iconic _ensalada e' gallina_

Right now, it's 6:17 P.M on the 31st of December of 2017. We've got all hands on deck as were rushing the preparations for our New Year's Eve dinner, which we unknowingly left for the last minute.

"We're here _¿Qué es la vaina?_" Answers Nat as she is swatting Sayori's hand away from the tray of _Pasticho _before closing the oven shut

"I'm missing a few things here to finish the salad, can the both of you and Javier go to the _abasto _two blocks away and buy them? I've already written it down on a list"

"Awww, why can't Luis or somebody else go?" Pouts Sayori

"'Cause I'm busy making _las hallacas_, Yuri's reorganizing the porch for the dinner, Alejandro's buying a few drinks, and we all know y'all can't be within two meters from Monika, who's still working at 911"I list the reasons before shooting a question of my own "Any more complaints?"

Sayori sighs as she dejectedly goes for her debit card over on her room. Natsuki grabs the list and does the same thing for Mami's card, which is on her purse that's laying on the half-wall that divides the kitchen from the laundry. As she does, she shoots me a question.

"Onii-chan, if I'm going out, can I trust your dumb ass will watch over the _pasticho_?"

"_Pendeja vos. _But yeah, I'll keep an eye on it" I snap back

"_¡Sayori! ¡Mové ese culo que la tienda cierra a las siete!" _My little sister loudly taunts as she goes to the bedroom she shares with Sayori to flush her out

"_¡Voy! _I can't find my card! Wait up!" Screams Sayo, who is probably looking for her debit card half-assedly

"Neida del Rosario! Here's _el pan de jamón_" Announces my aunt Dubisay, who just came back from a quest to find a decent ham bread

Mom drops whatever she's doing at the moment to examine the ham bread, delighted with the smell at first glance, as well with the texture and feel of the bread on her hands.

"_¡Epa! Esto lo que se ve es bueno, _where'd you get it, _mana_?" Mami asks as she takes the bread away from _Tía Dubi _and puts it on a small, non-functional electric oven we've got on the kitchen to protect it from flies and other insects

"You know that new bakery on _Cinco e' Julio? _Don Biaggio?" She replies

"I've heard of it, never bought a thing there though"

"Six mil for this thing, and it looks great" _Tía Dubi _adds

There's an awkward silence in the kitchen before I decide to break it.

"Wow, that cheap for a bread that looks as good as that one? Consider me sold, _Tía_"

"I know, right?"

"_Mana, _can you tell Javi to join Natsuki and Sayori to buy a few things I'm missing for _la ensalada e' gallina_? The girls are almost ready to leave" Mami tells Aunt, so she can boss my cousin around to do it

"I will, _voy y vengo_" My aunt then leaves to look for my cousin

"Ernesto? I need your help" Yuri pops up from nowhere looking for me

"Is it urgent? I'm making _las hallacas_"

"I need you to move the car, Luis. If it isn't a bother of course…" She meekly asks

"I thought you had a driver's license already!" Adds Mami as she takes a peek of my _hallaca _making

"I am not very confident driving in reverse…"

"Agh, _al coño. _Mami, can you take care of this while I do that?" I give up making counter-arguments and ask Mami a favor

"_Seguro mijo. _We must be dined by 11 and if we don't speed it up, the new year will catch us on the table"

"_Bueno. ¡Voy Yuri! _Let me wash my hands first! I'm full of _hallacas_!" I loudly announce to Yuri as I rush to the faucet on the laundry to wash my hands

"_¡Primo! _Where are the girls? Mami told me I gotta join them to do some last-minute purchases or something?" Asks my nosy cousin Javier, who just took a peek into the kitchen

"We're here, let's go, _primo_" Says Natsuki, who's dragging Sayori along by the wrist, two debit cards in hand

"_Si se apuran es mejor ¿No? _We've only got five-plus hours left of 2017" I state as I make my way to the front of the house, the Optra's keys in hand

_Can we really get this whole thing set up before 11 P.M?_

* * *

"_¡A menear las pailas que no queda nada del año viejo!_" Loudly and proudly chants Natsuki, as she keeps dragging me along the sidewalk, my surrogate brother Javier not very far behind

"My ankles huuuuuurrrt~!" I lazily sing as I'm dragged along

"Sayori, we haven't walked three blocks and you're already exhausted? You're really as lazy as the game said you were. One would think that with all the food you chug down, you'd be full of energy for physical activities" Adds Javier, mocking me

I puff my cheeks in frustration before snapping back to him.

"_Tu si eres malo_"

"Hey, I got a big sister shoved into my life, not my fault if I behave like this"

We all eventually arrive at the store, which appears to be closed.

"Okay! Store's closed! Let's go back ho-" I try to walk away, but Natsuki stops me

"_Aguantá ahí, loca_"

Nats then takes a step in front of the metal door and knocks.

_**THUNK THUNK**_

"_¡'Ta cerraó'! _Who's bothering after closing time?!" Screams a youthful yet gruff voice from behind the door

"Who else? It's me, Natsuki"

The locks on the door begin to be undone before it opens, revealing a white, tall and chubby man with a beard who's holding a broom. He looks at Natsuki with a grin.

"_Coño Natsuki. _Would it kill you to try and make it here _before_ we close up shop?" He says with a laugh

"Hey, not my fault that Mami forgot to buy _repollo y alcaparras _beforehand. And hey! I always come here at noon, so your point is moot, Rafa. You guys already closed up the POS?" She snaps back and shoots a question, then Rafa shakes his head "Good, can I buy what I just mentioned? We're in a bit of a hurry"

"Sure, _entrá. _I'm sure the boss won't mind you"

Rafa opens the door a bit wider to let us all in as he shooed away other latecomers by telling a lie that we were providers of goods to the shop. As we enter we notice the shop's in the middle of restocking.

"I-ris!" Hollers Javier to a petite dark-skinned woman messing around with a computer which displays an Excel document full of numbers

"Javi! What you doing here so late?" Asks Iris

"_Vos sabeís. _Here, escorting my cousin and my sister right here" He points at us

"You had a sister? How come I didn't know?" Rafa buts in

"I didn't know either until a few months ago. _Media hermana perdía'_"

The whole staff of the shop audibly "Aaaaahs" in response, Iris glances at me.

"_¿Y vos cómo te llamáis?_"

"_Me llamo Sayori_, pleasure meeting a friend of my brother's!"

"Pleasure's mutual _muchacha_."

"_¡Hey! ¡Parenme bola!_ I've got a purchase to make!"

"Alright alright, Natsuki, what you want?"

_I should come to this store more often. The staff they've got is pretty friendly, not to mention the selection of sweets up for sale! Ummmm!_

* * *

"_Listo. _I still can't believe that with all of the space in here you can't get the car out of the driveway, Yuri" I say as I close up the Optra after parking it on the rather massive space at the right of the house "As Mami said, you got a driver's license, so what's keeping you?"

Yuri hides her face within her long black hair as she pushes a giant wooden table to the spot where the car was before. I move on to help her so she gets that done quicker, and as we set the table in place, she replies.

"_Lo siento, Ernesto… _But you know I'm not very confident in my driving... Especially in reverse given the car is abnormally quick in that gear… Help me set it more to the right, please"

We inch the table to the spot Yuri wanted, and I resume my talking.

"Yuri, the _croche _is there for a reason. Don't let go of it completely if you don't want a burst of acceleration, and that thing has assisted steering so it's easier for you to turn. Don't knock it 'till you've tried it"

"But what if I scratch or crash the car?"

"_No le pareís bola a eso, _and don't presume it'll happen. See? That should be your New Year's resolution: Stop overthinking things"

"_Si… Tienes razón…_"

"Onii-chan! _¿Qué hacéis vos aquí? _Didn't I tell you to watch over the pasticho?!" Natsuki loudly complains, a bag of goods for the chicken salad in hand

"Mami's taking care of it while I help Yuri here for a second-" I reply before being cut off my Mami, who is screaming from inside the house

"_¡LUIS! ¡VENÍ PA' ACÁ! _I NEED YOU TAKING CARE OF THE _HALLACAS _WHILE I TAKE THE _PASTICHO _OUT THE OVEN!"

"_¡VOY MANDAO'!"_

"¡MAMI! HERE'S THE STUFF FOR _LA ENSALADA!_" Screams Natsuki

"_¡VENGAN LOS DOS RÁPIDO! _WE STILL GOT THINGS TO DO!"

With that, Nats and I run to the kitchen, to the rescue.

* * *

_**9:12**_

"_¡Van pasando las hallacas!_" I loudly announce as I make my way to the kitchen with a bowl full to the brim with _hallacas_

"Here comes _el pasticho!_" Screams Natsuki with a covered tray of steaming hot _pasticho _in her hands, right behind me, alongside Mami, who is holding both the bowl of _ensalada e' gallina _and a plate with _el pan de jamón_

We eventually make it to the table Yuri prepared in the driveway. Adorned with green, red, and yellow covers, a few candles on holders, and utensils ready alongside plates, glasses, and a few shreds of TP as napkin replacements. Above us, hanging from several of the support beams, are a few _guirnaldas _made up of old branches that were laying around on the garden and porch. And from the only lamp which lit the driveway, there was an artificial mistletoe hanging about. The driveway and porch were clean, with even the oil stains from the leaks the Optra has wiped out from existence. We all smile at Yuri's handiwork.

"'_Erga Yuri. Te la botaste. _You surely got a knack for decorating, much like back in DDLC, though I've never seen that for myself" I voice my opinions on the decorations as I lay down the bowl of _hallacas _wrapped up on _plátano _tree sheets

"Hey, none of us actually saw what Yuri did for the club, _bobito._ So don't feel guilty about it" Consoles Nats as she lays the covered tray of _pasticho_ in the table before continuing "Besides, isn't this our actual, new life? So let's stop reminiscing things that didn't actually happen and get a load of this _pasticho!_"

Natty then takes the cap off the tray and we gaze upon her latest culinary creation. This _pasticho _screams "Eat me 'cause I'm tasty as shit" at the four winds. The hot steam, the smell of the pasta, the minced meat, the sauce, the bananas, and the bacon; and last but not least, the heavily attractive grease the dish is excreting. Our mouths water at the mere sight of it, but our gazing is interrupted by the sounds of a small table falling to the ground, and of someone sitting on a chair.

We all take our eyes away from the typical Christmas dish and glance of the direction of the first sound, which was apparently someone dropping the table where our radio lays hastily on the ground, and when we look at the chairs, Sayori sits expectantly at one of the chairs, knife, and fork in hand, her blue eyes looking at us, filled with desire towards the dishes on the table. She then speaks.

"Are we going to eat or what?!" She says full of energy

We all laugh at the antics of this girl and she turns red like a tomato as a result. She places the tips of the knife and fork she's holding together, mimicking the nervous/embarrassed pose of hers from the game. She nervously laughs with us before asking a question.

"Hahahaha… _Pero, en serio. _Are we going to eat or what?"

"Well, there can't be a New Year's Eve dinner without Coca-Cola, that's tradition" Mami interjects, having already dropped all of her stuff on the table and organized it

"_¡Y eso lo resuelvo yo!_" Butts in our good ol' neighbor Alejandro holding two bottles of Coke of two liters each

"Alejandro! _¡Pana! _Glad you could make it!" I greet this very friendly neighbor of ours as I make my way for a hug, which he promptly accepts

"How could I miss the New Year's Eve dinner of the Queros if I'm bringing _la Coca-Cola?_"

"Ale! _¡Se te ve la cara, nojoda! _Did you bring ice as well? Those things look a little lukewarm" Asks my little sister Natsuki, wrapping her arms around Alejandro's torso

"Of course I did! Monika's offloading it off my truck though" He counters and we all enter in a slight shock

"Monika? Isn't she supposed to be working the night shift today over at 911?" Mami asks, perplexed

"I should be, but I managed to make an agreement with _el Ingeniero Fuenmayor_" Interjects Monika, entering our sight lugging around a big bag of ice

"How come?" I butt in

"I told him a half-truth. This was going to be my first New Year's Eve with my maternal family after being away for so long. Thankfully he's a pretty understanding guy and he allowed me to leave early, I have to be back at 911 _a primera hora_, though"

"'_Ta bueno pues, Moni. _Javi, can you do me a favor and get the radio set up? Once that's done we can all get to eating" Mami's words elicit an excited squeal from Sayori

"_No hay peo, Tía Neida_" Affirms my cousin Javier

"Give me a minute to get changed, please! I really need to get off my working garb" Pleads Monika

"_Apuráte mardita. _Or we're starting without you" Coldly replies Natsuki

"_¡Natsuki Valentina! ¡Ojo con las malas palabras!_" Sis gets scolded by Mami like usual…

"_Disculpa ma…_"

"Just go get changed, Monika. You're family, we aren't starting _sin vos_" I assure Monika

"_¡Gracias Luis! ¡Vuelvo en un momentico~!"_ She sings as she disappears into the house

_That little moment is likely going to be more than half an hour. Women…_

* * *

_Alright. Monika, you're ready for this! This is the moment you've been waiting for throughout all your real life!_

These thoughts linger in my mind as I get dressed up for our New Year's Eve dinner. I'm very thankful my boss allowed me to come home on such an important date. It's my first New Year's Eve in the real world, and matter of fact? My first New Year's Eve period. But that's not the only thing that's happening today. I'm also planning of confessing my undying love for Luis today. I've made it obvious ever since we arrived but either he's too dense to know what's going on or he's pushing me away… I'm hoping it's the latter.

After putting those new white scruffy boots I've worked my life away to buy the last month and a half (Though I also had to do a few side gigs that bordered and sometimes crossed the line of legality given I get paid the minimum wage and that can barely make ends meet), I glance at my work backpack and then take a peek inside of it. Sighing upon seeing and processing its contents.

_Coin purse with a cardholder, empty Tupperware bowl, a warm Contigo cup, a change of clothes, a pajama… And an Nvidia Quadro K600 I stole off a broken workstation back at work._

I take out the aforementioned graphics card and glance at it, not knowing what to do with it.

_This card is worth 40 dollars. I could sell it and make a quick buck… Or, I could buy a DVI to VGA adapter and install it on Luis' PC. He says he wants to mine Crypto, but he can't afford a proper GPU without going broke, this could be a good late Christmas gift…_

My thoughts are interrupted by someone knocking on the door of my room.

"Monika! _¿Qué te pasa? _ We can't wait for you much longer! It's 9:53 and the pastors are already here!"

And that someone, is my beloved Luis.

"(Luis...Could you come in for a second?)"

He hastily enters upon hearing me speak English.

"(Moni? What's wrong? You only speak English when you feel down…)" He then notices the graphics card in my hands "(… Where'd you get that Nvidia?)"

"(I… I… I stole it)"

An awkward silence engulfs us before he decides to break it.

"(From where?)"

"(From work. A station got its MoBo fried on a power surge so we at IT salvaged it for parts… I hid the card while nobody was looking, stuffed it on the bowl that used to have my lunch and sneaked it through security)" I explain in detail, the burden of the truth going off my shoulders and replaced by uncertainty of what will be Luis' reaction, given as he's silent, I continue, tears starting to fall down my eyes "(I… Know what I did was wrong, and that it is a capital sin but... You know the government of Venezuela is a government of thieves, right? You know that better than anyone! So, I thought: Thieve that steals from a thieve has a pardon, so I'm getting said pardon, right…? But now the thing is, now I don't even know what to do with it! I know I won't be caught for this, but at the same time, I have no use for this thing, so why did I even steal it for in the first place? Does that make me awful? A filthy kleptomaniac…?)"

"(Monika…)" He simply says in awe as he stares into my eyes, and I stare into his as well, as if the answer for my dread laid in there. His amber eyes meet my green orbs and he inches closer, taking the card away from my hands and putting it aside, then wrapping his arms around me. He finally finds some words to say "(Look, Moni. Whilst that might be a slight manifestation of kleptomania, given you don't have a use for the card, that doesn't make you awful in any shape or form. You're a beautiful, smart, and charming woman who's managed to pull herself together and live a semi-decent life in a country as fucked up like Venezuela. Besides, you said it. You stole from a government of thieves and that grants you a pardon, at least here on the carnal world. God forgive me for what I'm about to say but, Monika, you didn't do a thing wrong)"

I sob audibly and snuggle on his neck. He smells like cheap soap and roll-on deodorant, but I don't mind in the slightest. When I calm down sufficiently, I back off a little and lock my gaze on his eyes again.

"(You're such a charmer, you know?)"

"(You know something? I've been getting that a lot, especially you and the rest of the girls… Also this girl I like a lot who works at this travel agency in Cecilio Acosta… I think her name was 'Xiolimar', cute name, isn't it? Oh, and those glasses she wears? Wonderful eye candy)"

My eyes open wide, we break the hug, and I glare at him in shock.

"(W-W-What?!)"

"_¿Qué te pasa? _It looks like someone ran over your feelings _con una gandola_" He asks as if nothing was wrong

"(Oh, so Spanish now? Alright) I thought it has been blatantly obvious since the day you played Doki Doki that I'm madly in love. _**With. You**_" I angrily confessed

"_Seh, super obvio. _But that doesn't mean I love you back, as proven by the fact that I sent you to _la papelera e' reciclaje, y por si fuera poco, _we're also family, with you specifically being my cousin from _Tía Elena's _side. So how do you expect me to be interested in a relationship with you? _¿'Taís loca o cómo es la verga?_"

"We're not related by blood, _coño e' tu madre! _It's just a fucking surname!"

"_Será solo un apellido, _but it's the reason why all of you haven't gotten killed yet! Bringing you all into the family gave you identities, means to cope with your flaws from the game and made happy memories! Besides, Javi also played the game, heck, the entire walkthrough was on his _Canaima! _So why don't you throw yourself on him as well, huh?" He argues, growing tired of my counterarguments

"He's barely sixteen!"

"But love knows no bounds, doesn't it?!"

"I don't like him anyway! Not in that way! If I want someone to fuck me, it better be you, or bust! _¡Hazme mierda!_" I scream to him, embarrassment completely out of the equation as we speak

"Then by that logic, I could also fuck Sayori, who is also _mi prima_ and even Natsuki, who, to note, is _**my fucking adoptive sister. **_You want that happening?! Huh?!" He taunts me with his crazy logic

"_**Do that, and I'll gouge your fucking eyes out while I ri-**_" I roar, going berserk by simply imagining such a scenario before he cuts me off

"And there's also how fucking Yandere and _quesua_ you are. You think I like having _una cuaima _for a girlfriend? Nobody likes _una mardita cuaima!_"

The door then slams open, revealing the figure of Neida, with Natsuki in tow.

"_¡YA! ¡NOJODA! _THE PASTORS ARE HERE AND BOTH OF YOU ARE SCREAMING ABOUT INCEST AT THE FOUR WINDS!" Screams Neida, a vein popping from her temples, severely pissed off

I stand up and grab my work backpack in anger.

"Don't worry, _**Tía. **_I was just about to leave for work again" I reply in spite

"_¡¿Qué?! Mirá Moni, _I know you're pissed and probably heartbroken from what I overheard but dinner's served and I made _el pasticho-_" Natsuki butts in, trying to get me to stay for dinner, like hell if I'm going to hug him on _el cañonazo_

"_Calláte Natsuki. _Like you give a shit whether I like your cooking or not, you hate my guts, don't you?"

"_Bueno, en verdad…_"

"Exactly. Now, if you excuse me"

I start making my way to the exit, grabbing the keys of Luis' Optra as well as the car gate's keys. As I make my way to the car, I snatch a bottle of _Sangría Caroreña _on the table Yuri adorned that I bought earlier for the New Year's celebration. Alejandro, who was drinking from it, objects my action.

"Hey! Where you going with _la Sangría_?!"

"I paid for _la verga esta_, so I do as I please with it" I snap back with venom as I open the car and get in to start it up when I return from opening the gate to leave, Luis shoots me a question with a scream.

"Where do you think you're going in my car?!"

I just flip him off and floor it to be on my merry fucking way.

_Fuck him, fuck love, fuck everybody._

I didn't stay long enough to hear Natsuki's reaction to the whole ordeal, which is…

"Wow… What a way to finish _el año viejo, _Onii-chan"

… _Coño._

* * *

**La Nota: Here y'all go! A temporary New Year's eve special! Happy New Year to those in Asia and Oceania! This chapter, as noted, takes place on the last day of 2017 whilst the story is just barely by mid-November. Which is why this chapter is only temporary and will be changed when reposted at some point in the future. This was made just to let y'all know I'm still interested in this story and that I'm doing my best to work on it. See you guys in 2020!**

_(Copy-paste from the previous chapter) Now. Perhaps the most unique thing about this story is the abundance of Venezuelan Spanish phrases and slang used throughout the dialogue, and after each chapter, there will be a section explaining the meaning of each phrase and/or slang, take it as a glossary:_

_Verga: Lit. Penis. In the context used it means shit or damn, overtly used as a filler word in Maracaibo._

_Vaina: Non-vulgar filler word. Normally used to replace 'Verga'._

_Vergación: Stronger version of "Verga", commonly used in Maracaibo to denote frustration and/or awe._

_Encadenado(a): Lit. Chained. In the context used it means a person who just can't shut up._

_Mijo: Diminutive of "Mi Hijo". Meaning "My son" in English._

_Pana: Friend, partner._

_Chamo/Chama: Boy/Girl._

_Marico: Lit. Queer. In Venezuelan Spanish, it can either conserve its original meaning as an insult or be used to address a friend._

_Mariquera(s): Used to tell someone it's speaking bullshit._

_Primo: Lit. Cousin. In Venezuelan Spanish, it can also mean "friend"._

_Cagar, cagada: Lit. Take a shit and turd respectively. In the context used it means 'fuck it up' and 'fuck up' respectively._

_Breva, brevera: Breva is used to undermine a person who isn't very attentive to the world surrounding them, whilst brevera is used to insult the activities they make._

_Mardito: A damned thing or person._

_Ladilla: An overly annoying person_

_Asaltacunas: Lit. Baby stroller jumper. In the context used it means an older person who likes minors sexually._

_Nojoda/'Joda: A word to express disappointment, and/or unconformity._

_Picarse, picó: Getting salty and/or touchy after friendly banter hits too close to home, picó is in the past tense._

_Formatiar/formatié: To perform a hard reset on a device or formatting a flash drive, formatié is in the past tense._

_Resetear: Same as above, sans the formatting part._

_Megas: Used to refer to Megabytes and Megabits._

_Largas: Delays/Delaying something._

_CANTV: The unreliable, slow, state-owned internet service provider._

_LOPNA: The Venezuelan ministry of protection to minors._

_Cable quemao: Burnt wires/wiring._

_Llegó la Luz: Lit. Lights have arrived. In the context used it means that electricity has returned after a blackout._

_Coño de la madre/Coño de tu madre: The former is used to express that something isn't okay, whilst the latter is used to call someone a son of a bitch._

_Este coño(a) si pesa: This person sure is heavy, vulgar phrase._

_Lo que pesaís es verga: A phrase meaning: You sure are fucking heavy._

_No me jodas: Don't fuck with me._

_Así me gusta: That's how I like it._

_Saco de cemento: Cement bag._

_Ahí voy: I'm going._

_Gasa: Medical bandages._

_Pero no te puedo garantizar nada: But, I can't guarantee anything._

_Grima: Mild disgust, chills._

_Zucaritas: Frosted Flakes by Kellogg's._

_Cola: Word with multiple meanings, it can either mean a waiting line, a lift, or an artificial sweetener._

_Gandola: Truck._

_Mamao': Tired. Vulgar phrase._

_Quesuo (a): Horny._

_Tanda: Batch._

_Arrecho (a): Word with multiple meanings, ranging from angry to something really great._

_Na güevoná': This phrase is like saying "Holy shit"._

_Na guará: Same as above, but this phrase is used outside of Zulia._

_Qué Molleja: Same as ''Na güevoná'. Exclusive to the Zulia state._

_Salao': Basically a word that means any sort of meat._

_Arrecho(a): Angry. It's a vulgar word but widely used._

_Paila: Pot or pan (Actually I ain't quite sure of this one :p)._

_Cédula: ID card._

_Retazo: Leftover fabrics._

_Aquí huele a gato encerrado: Phrase meaning "Something smells fishy here"_

_Chavista: Follower of the Maduro-Chávez governments, nowadays used as a derogatory term because GOD, most Chavistas are indeed stupid._

_Me lleva el coño: Literally "May the pussy take me away". It's sorta like saying "Fuck me"._

_Metéte en esa verga: Phrase meaning "Get in that shit"_

_Gocho (a): Person from the Andean Venezuelan states (i.e: Mérida, Táchira, Trujillo, etc)._

_Tumbarrancho: A type of firework or a kind of arepa. Sayori explains the arepa on a thought during chapter 7._

_Plomo pues: A phrase meaning ''Let's go'' or 'Let's do it'_

_La Gran verga: Literally ''The big dick'. In the context of a conversation it's used to denote a boasful person._

_El quinto coño: A phrase majorly used to describe a far place, or used when telling people to either fuck off or to dissimulate a deathwish._

_Tetona: Woman with BIG tiddies!_

_Mámate un güevo: Go suck a dick._

_Negrear: Neglect/Ignore._

_Masacote: Something horribly pulled off._

_Güevón: Idiot._

_Alcaparras: Capers._

_Repollo: Cabbage._

_Cañonazo: New Year's fireworks show that usually happens at 12 A.M January 1st._

_¿'Tais loco(a)?: "Are you crazy?"_

_Bobito: Dummy._

_Croche: Clutch._

_Parar bola: Pay attention._

_Muchacho(a): Boy or girl._

_Al coño: Fuck it._

_This glossary can and will be extended on future entries._


End file.
